Elusión Fiscal
by GloomyAutumn
Summary: Diana quiere comprar un edificio para diversificar la inversión de su empresa. Akko, la dueña del edificio, no quiere pagar impuestos por la venta. Soluciones hay pocas, pero libres de riesgo sólo una; un matrimonio falso que terminará en una bella historia de amor para contarle a los nietos.
1. Capítulo 1 - Uno tras otro

¿Qué tal amigos? Esta es la primera historia que escribo en años (desde que Death Note estaba de moda, para que tengan una idea), así que espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas y que puedan disfrutar este fanfic.

Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas: El fanfic es un AU, obviamente y, a pesar de que todo sucede en Londres, estoy utilizando leyes mexicanas (actualizadas al 2018) cuando son necesarias, porque no me dan muchas ganas de ir otros cuatro años de universidad a aprender leyes y jurisprudencias de Inglaterra. Si alguien quiere saber las fuentes que utilicé para las leyes, pueden preguntarme. No recuerdo exactamente los artículos con número y fracción o jurisprudencias, pero sé dónde encontrarlos, lo cuál hace todo más fácil. Espero que eso no sea un incordio.

En este primer capítulo aún no voy a meter nada sobre las leyes, todo comienza en el segundo. Es un Diakko que comenzará lento (porque quiero cimentar bien la historia) pero que será 100% seguro.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Uno tras otro

La vida era un conjunto de momentos tristes y difíciles con un par de momentos felices muy alejados unos de otros. Sí, de eso estaba segura. Era la única explicación lógica que le encontraba a la vida para no tener que recurrir a usar la palabra "suerte". No que no creyera en ella, pero no quería creer que ella tenía mala suerte.

No siempre fue así, pero la ceguera causada por la inocencia era algo abrumador.

Después de la muerte de sus padres fue cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de cómo era el mundo. Aún era una niña, pero eso no le importó a la vida, que le lanzó dificultades como si fuese una adulta. Y claro, ella nunca se quejó. Estaba a la altura. Todo lo hacía para honrar su memoria y, por lo tanto, creyendo que estaba logrando alcanzar su propia felicidad. Si tan solo hubiera sido tan fácil.

Cumplidos sus diez y ocho años, reclamó su legítima herencia, la cual ascendía a millones de euros, varias propiedades y, por supuesto, el puesto más alto en la cadena de hospitales y clínicas más importantes del país. Un año después se graduó con los más altos honores de la licenciatura en administración con sólo hacer un par de exámenes en los que demostraba sus conocimientos, algo que pocos pueden lograr. Dos años después, su maestría en mercadotecnia había ayudado a que el negocio fuera aún mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Claro que ella no podía tomar todo el crédito, ya que tenía excelentes consultores para todas las áreas que hacían gran parte de su trabajo y, al final, ella sólo se dedicaba a observar que todo marchara bien y a hacer esas juntas tediosas pero necesarias con los puestos gerenciales y los accionistas.

La vida parecía mejorar poco a poco. Una vida resuelta después de tanto esfuerzo, cimentado en una fuerte base dejada por su abuela y después por su madre. Lo único que ella debía hacer era mantenerlo así… o eso creía.

Llegó por fin el momento de su primera gran decisión. Y vaya que fue algo inesperado.

Claro que ya había tomado decisiones. ¿Qué tan grande sería el espectacular en el que se anunciarían sus precios más bajos gracias a la eliminación de algunos costos? ¿Qué persona cubría de mejor manera el perfil para el puesto? ¿Qué nuevas tecnologías podían implementar? Etcétera, etcétera. Pero no, esto estaba más allá.

Había llegado el momento de diversificar aún más el servicio. El primer hospital veterinario de la "marca" Cavendish.

Se tenía un presupuesto, claro. Se tenían ideas para su publicidad, claro. Se tenía una ubicación perfecta, claro, y ese era el problema.

La ubicación que buscaban era justo frente a una de las avenidas más grandes y concurridas de la ciudad. Un edificio de tres plantas que había quedado abandonado hace tiempo con un letrero de "se vende" que al parecer nadie veía. Era, según toda la junta (incluyendo su tía, quien más presión había metido en el asunto), el lugar perfecto para intentar esa diversificación.

Y así, el primer problema se presentó. O bien el número que tenía aquel pequeño anuncio estaba equivocado, o ya nadie usaba ese teléfono.

Se tuvo que procesar una petición al registro de catastro para que pudieran darle información sobre la dueña, para después enterarse que ella ya había fallecido hace poco menos de un mes.

¿Cuál sería su siguiente paso? No podían saber quién había sido el abogado o notario encargado de su testamento. ¿Si quiera existía un testamento? ¿Cómo podían saberlo? Parecía imposible, pero no para ella, quien movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder saber más.

Al saber el nombre de la antigua dueña, buscó a sus familiares más cercanos y, para su sorpresa, era una vieja ermitaña. Claro que tenía familiares, y bastantes. Algunos (la gran mayoría) en Japón, otros tantos en Estados Unidos y sólo tres en Inglaterra, aunque lejos de su lugar de residencia.

Así, se embarcó en un viaje de Londres a Liverpool, esperando que lo que había encontrado a través de lo que parecían haber sido miles de llamadas telefónicas, no terminase siendo en vano.

Así, se reunió con la pequeña familia japonesa, la cual eran solo una pareja, en Liverpool, sólo para enterarse que había sido su hija quien heredó dicho edificio, y quien, justamente un par de meses atrás, había ido a vivir a Londres con unas amigas.

Así, sintió la desesperación de que quizá sería imposible encontrarla. Claro que le habían proporcionado una dirección, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Finalmente, la encontró.

El alivio que sintió cuando ella accedió a reunirse fue inmensurable, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo había logrado la mitad de su propósito. ¿Y qué si la chica no quería vender el edificio? Recién lo había heredado, quizá tenía planes para él. Quizá ella no era la primera en intentar conseguirlo, después de todo, la ubicación era realmente buena. Quizá la chica pediría más dinero del que estaba presupuestado y se negaría a venderlo por menos, haciendo un cambio total al presupuesto.

Por primera vez, sintió que quizá la tarea que tenía entre manos era mucho más de lo que ella podía lograr. Ya no se trataba de solucionar pequeñas cosas que sólo requerían lógica y el sentido común. Ya no era sólo revisar el trabajo de otros. La nueva inversión de la empresa dependía de como solucionaría todo eso y, si algo había aprendido estudiando casos similares, es que a veces una sola inversión nueva y mal hecha, puede tirar a cualquier empresa, sin importar su solidez en el mercado.

Esa era la vida de Diana Cavendish, quien, estando tan cerca de la felicidad, había llegado de nuevo a aquella laguna negra de desesperación.

Esa era la vida de Diana Cavendish, quien, por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía capaz de lograr sus objetivos y, por primera vez, se sentía extremadamente abrumada por la opinión que los accionistas y gerentes tendrían sobre sus decisiones si acaso no era posible procurarse aquel edificio que podía ser su salvación y su perdición por igual.

Y ya no había marcha atrás. Dentro de un par de horas se reuniría con la señorita Atsuko Kagari para discutir la venta del edificio, si es que la señorita quería vender.

Diana llegó puntualmente a la cita en aquel café que le pareció insuficiente para la pequeña reunión de negocios, pero lo dejó pasar sin pensarlo más, dejó su portafolios en el suelo junto a sus pies y se sentó mirando hacia el frente, dedicándose mejor a pensar en cómo convencería a la chica si esta decidiera decirle que no.

Después de cinco minutos de retraso, los cuales se sintieron como cinco horas para la presionada y estresada Diana, una chica de cabello castaño entró al café, cargando a su espalda una mochila vieja.

Cuando la chica le había dicho a Diana que ella traía puestos unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con un "estampado único" nunca se imaginó que los pantalones estarían completamente rasgados por la parte del frente y que ese "estampado único" sería el logo de una banda que ella nunca en su vida había escuchado.

El primer pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza fue en que estaba a punto de conversar de negocios con una rockstar, una de esas personas que siempre creen tener la razón y que tienen una confianza en sí mismas que está fuera de toda lógica. Eso sólo sirvió para hacer que el pánico creciera en Diana. Quizá aquella chica era extremadamente visceral y sólo había accedido a reunirse para decirle de manera molesta que se fuera al rincón más alejado del mundo a morirse. Quizá no iba a tomarse en serio nada de lo que pudieran conversar y, lo que más le daba miedo a Diana: quizá le pediría muchísimo dinero por el edificio, mucho más del que realmente valía. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Mucho tiempo se había invertido como para desperdiciarlo, además de que la chica ya se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba y, antes de que Diana se diera cuenta, esta tomó asiento frente a ella, saludándola y ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado el lugar completo hasta en la noche más oscura.

Diana sintió algo extraño en su corazón. Inexplicable, algo que nunca antes había sentido y, por lo mismo, lo hizo a un lado para calmarse y poder hablar con aquella chica que parecía haber estado en una pelea a cuchillo en contra de un enano quien sólo había podido rasgarle el pantalón.

Los segundos continuaron pasando y, muy pronto, se convirtieron en cinco minutos de total silencio, hasta que Atsuko lo rompió.

"Bueno…". comenzó a hablar la castaña, atrayendo la atención de la rubia. "No me imaginé que estaría reuniéndome con la dueña de 'great care' para hablar sobre el asunto". Le dijo de forma nerviosa con una sonrisa, tratando de romper el hielo.

"Sí…". Diana comenzó a hablar, extrañamente nerviosa, como pocas veces en su vida había estado. "Creo que eso puede decirle bastante sobre la seriedad del asunto, señorita Kagari". Al finalizar su frase, dejó de mirar a la chica y volteó hacia su derecha, buscando a la mesera que extrañamente no había hecho aparición, para después darse cuenta de que el lugar no tenía meseros. Extraño para ella.

"No me llames así, me hace sentirme vieja. Akko está bien". Le respondió la otra chica, que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Bien, señorita Akko…". Fue interrumpida por una pequeña risa de la chica frente a ella, pero no le tomó importancia. "Ya sabe a nombre de qué empresa vengo y sabe mis intenciones de adquirir su edificio, me gustaría saber si usted está dispuesta a vender". Diana se puso un poco nerviosa después de ver que la chica perdió su sonrisa para transformar su rostro en uno de pensamiento profundo.

"Honestamente, como lo recibí hace poco, no había pensado en sacarle provecho tan pronto, pero quizá venderlo no esté mal". Respondió, retomando su sonrisa. "Y, por favor, no me hables de usted. Estoy casi segura de que tenemos la misma edad". Le dijo, haciendo alusión a una pequeña búsqueda que había hecho minutos antes de encontrarse con Diana.

"Bien, Akko, déjame hacerte una oferta sobre el inmueble". Diana sacó de su portafolio una hoja membretada y la puso sobre la mesa frente a Akko. "Esto es lo que mi empresa le ofrece a cambio de su edificio. Me tomé la libertad de hacer el cálculo sobre los impuestos que pagarías por el intercambio de bienes".

Akko miró la hoja y vio la cantidad de dos millones de euros, lo cual no le sorprendió bastante, ya que al heredarlo fue lo primero que se le dijo; el precio de su inmueble. Después miró al cargo de impuestos, que ascendía a 689,393 euros.

"¿Sabes? Los dos millones suenan excelente…". Akko hizo una pausa para pensar las siguientes palabras. Diana, que iba a comenzar a hablar creyendo que eso era un sí rotundo, fue interrumpida por Akko. "Pero, honestamente, son demasiados impuestos. Más de un cuarto del dinero se iría en ello. ¿No existe alguna manera de que me den los dos millones completos?". Diana se había preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta, excepto esa. Nunca se imaginó que la chica no sabría del impuesto que se generaría al vender su edificio.

Diana se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta exacta. Sabía que no podía pagar más para que Akko no perdiera dinero en la transacción, pero no sabía si existía una solución. Y así, sus pensamientos se fueron hacia un conocido de su infancia, quien era experto en materia fiscal.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo para el primer capítulo. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero no quería dejar cosas a medias, así que decidí cortarlo aquí. Espero actualizar lo más seguido posible, así que, si les gustó, estén pendientes. ¡Nos vemos, gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2 - La solución

_Bueno, primero que nada, agradezo el interés que le dieron a la historia, realmente hacen que las ganas de escribir suban._

 _En segundo lugar: este capítulo es el único (que tengo planeado, pero puede que salga otro) en el que se darán estrategias fiscales de elusión de impuestos (en base a las leyes mexicanas), por lo tanto, si lo sientes tedioso, no te preocupes, no siempre será algo así (sólo que quería tener un argumento legal creíble)._

 _Este capítulo tiene unos cuantos pensamientos lujuriosos, pero sin llegar a ser extremadamente gráficos. Sólo es una pequeña advertencia, por si acaso. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capítulo 2 – La "solución"

Akko se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero de una sala de espera, vestida incluso más formal que cuando había ido a su fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria. Se sentía nerviosa.

La sala de espera era bastante lujosa. Suelos que parecían ser de mármol con pequeñas alfombras al pie de los dos sofás que estaban uno frente a otro. Paredes blancas, impolutas y extremadamente bien iluminadas gracias a un ventanal y un traga luz, además de tener varios cuadros que hacían ver a ese pequeño lugar como algún tipo de antesala a una mansión.

Una recepcionista de cabello rojo se encontraba sentada tras su (innecesariamente grande) escritorio, trabajando en su computadora. Ella vestía un traje con falda que la hacía ver como si ella fuera el abogado y no sólo su recepcionista.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio. Diana aún no llegaba, lo cual no extrañaba a Akko, ya que, después de llegar tarde a su primer encuentro, ella había decidido llegar mucho más temprano y mejor vestida para la ocasión. Tuvo que rogarle a su amiga Lotte que le prestara uno de sus mejores vestidos, aunque al caminar un poco por la calle se arrepintió, ya que le quedaba muy cortó y un poco apretado. Pero ahí estaba, esperando a que este "experto fiscal" como lo había llamado Diana, le diera una solución a su problema y la hiciera ganar dos millones de euros. Agradeciendo internamente que Diana se ofreciera a pagar la consultoría del abogado, ya que Akko estaba segura de que no sería barata.

Diana llegó caminando firmemente, exudando poder con cada paso. Akko no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía en ella ese traje. Nunca había sido partidaria de los pantalones de vestir en mujeres, pero a Diana le quedaban muy bien. Marcaban de forma excelente las curvas que Akko quería ver.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Akko se pellizcó mentalmente, encerrando su libido gay hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y pensar en Diana con una ducha caliente y unas canciones de Rod Steward. Pero pensar en eso no la estaba ayudando. Cuando Diana se sentó a su lado no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al sentirla tan cerca. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan bonita?

"Disculpe mi tardanza, señorita Akko…". Diana recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace unos días. "Perdón. Akko". Akko, por fin más calmada, la miraba con una sonrisa. "El tráfico es algo serio".

"No te preocupes Diana, llegaste a tiempo. Aún no sale el cliente que está con el abogado". Akko, que por fin había logrado suprimir todo pensamiento obsceno causado por sus dos años de amnistía sexual, le sonreía a la rubia de una manera que hacía que a esta se le acelerara el corazón sin saber por qué. Nunca le había pasado.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió, sacando a Diana de su estupor y a Akko de su mantra interno para evitar pensar lo que no debería. Salieron de ahí dos hombres, uno de ellos bastante viejo y con un poco de sobre peso y otro joven y delgado. Se agradecieron mutuamente, se despidieron y el viejo se fue, mientras el joven se acercaba a Diana y Akko.

Diana saludó a la chica peli roja tras el escritorio y esta le hizo un ademán de que le enviaría un mensaje después. Sin duda alguna, eran conocidas.

"Diana, han pasado unos cuantos meses. Deberíamos vernos más seguido y no por cuestiones de trabajo". El joven saludó de mano a Diana y Akko se sintió un poco incómoda por lo que creyó que era un coqueteo. "Mucho gusto". Le ofreció la mano a Akko, quien la tomó, aún incómoda. "Soy Andrew Hanbridge, licenciado en leyes con maestría en el área fiscal".

"Mucho gusto". Soltó su mano. "Soy Atsuko Kagari, pero puedes llamarme Akko". El joven asintió y les hizo una seña para que pasaran a su oficina y, una vez ahí, todos tomaron asiento.

"Diana ya me contó sobre la situación". Dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a Akko. "Afortunadamente para ustedes, no es un problema que requiera representación legal ante un tribunal o una corte". Ahora se dirigió a ambas, quienes soltaron un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Pero, a pesar de que hay tres soluciones para su predicamento, no son realmente las mejores". Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando algún comentario de las chicas frente a él y, al ver que no hubo ninguno, continuó. "Como ustedes saben, evadir impuestos es algo ilegal, por lo tanto eso debe de quedar descartado. Nada de depósitos bancarios a largo plazo sin un motivo real y después un último depósito al mismo tiempo que se vende la propiedad. Hacienda no es fácil de engañar". Hizo otra pausa para luego dirigirse hacia Akko. "Entiendo su postura, señorita Kagari. Más de seiscientos mil perdidos en impuestos es algo muy doloroso". Volvió a dirigirse a las dos. "Como ya les dije, hay soluciones. En vez de evadir, eludir. Hacerlo conforme a las leyes. Aun así, es complicado. Hacienda tiene muy buen ojo".

"¿Por qué no nos hablas sobre esas soluciones?". Preguntó Diana seriamente.

"Bueno, la primera solución es la más segura, pero aun así se pierde bastante dinero en impuestos y otras formas legales. Al final, lo que se paga por todo el proceso, el cual requiere un notario y varios trámites gubernamentales, es algo parecido a lo que se perdería con una transacción normal. Un par de miles menos. Por lo tanto, me imagino que algo así queda descartado…". El joven miró de forma inquisitiva a ambas chicas, quienes sólo asintieron. "Entonces entra la segunda solución, la cual es un poco peligrosa, pero efectiva". Tomó una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar algo. "Digamos que la ciudadana Diana Cavendish y la ciudadana Atsuko Kagari quieren formar una sociedad anónima de capital variable, en la cual, una pondrá como capital dos millones de euros y la otra, un edificio. Ambas, cosas que no se deprecian y del mismo valor". Seguía representando lo que decía para hacer más fácil su explicación. "Una vez que el acta constitutiva esté lista, ambos capitales dejan de ser particulares y se convierten en el capital de la asociación, por lo tanto, ambas son dueñas de ambas cosas. Ahora sólo queda que dejemos pasar un par de meses y disolvamos la asociación. Diana decide llevarse el edificio y Atsuko el dinero. Hacienda no podría decir nada, ya que ellos deben entender que quizá el negocio no funcionó". Ambas chicas parecían impresionadas ante su explicación, la cual sonaba simple, pero a la vez compleja, pero igual, efectiva. "Los pros son simples, el primer año no pagarían impuestos por crear la sociedad y obtendrían lo que quieren sin pérdidas considerables, (un acta constitutiva no es cara). ¿Cuáles son los problemas de esta solución? En primer lugar y el menos importante, el tiempo de espera. Por lo regular, yo diría que tres o cuatro meses, para no hacerlo tan sospechoso. En segundo lugar y el más importante, hacienda ya conoce bastante bien las finanzas de la familia Cavendish. Al principio lo tomarán como algo normal; una nueva inversión con un socio nuevo para la familia, pero cuando la sociedad se deshaga, hacienda indagará más de lo normal, y es muy probable que se dé cuenta del motivo principal de la creación de la sociedad anónima. En ese momento, inicia juicio en su contra y, en caso de perderlo (lo cual es probable dada la situación), ambas terminan en la cárcel". Ambas chicas lo miraron con un poco de miedo y preocupación. "Claro que esa posibilidad es baja. Un veinte o treinta por ciento a lo mucho". El miedo en las caras de las chicas aumentó.

"Dijiste que había tres soluciones. ¿Cuál es la tercera?". Preguntó Diana, quien ya estaba sintiendo el estrés subir por su espalda.

"La tercera es la más segura de todas, pero probablemente la que ustedes no tomarán en serio". Ambas miraron al joven de manera inquisitiva y este continuó. "Esto puede sonar extraño, pero es en serio: un matrimonio". Ambas parecieron no entender y no dijeron nada, esperando que se explicara. "Al casarse ambas bajo bienes mancomunados, tienen inmediato acceso legal a todos los bienes de la otra, dígase, inmuebles y dinero, además…". Antes de que pudiera continuar, Diana lo interrumpió.

"Incluso si consideramos esa solución, ¿no terminaría perdiendo yo en el divorcio?". Preguntó, mirando después a Akko como si tratara de disculparse con la mirada al pensar que quizá lo pudo haber tomado como un insulto ególatra, pero ella la miró con una sonrisa que le derritió medio cerebro por unos segundos para decirle que todo estaba bien.

"El matrimonio es un contrato legal. Normalmente se va 80-20, como el principio de Pareto. En ese caso es: 80% se va para la mujer en caso de divorcio y 20% para el hombre. Eso es lo más común porque la gente no sabe que puede cambiarlo. Ahora, dado que ustedes son ambas mujeres, podrían proteger sus intereses haciendo un análisis económico de ambas para poder saber los porcentajes que podrían estipular para evitar problemas al divorcio". Ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas un momento y luego Andrew continuó. "Los pros de esta solución son varios; acceso inmediato, ninguna búsqueda de hacienda, reconocimiento legal más barato que el acta constitutiva… ya saben, todo lo que están buscando".

* * *

 _Ok. Ya tenemos una solución segura pero, ¿qué piensan las chicas?  
_

 _Espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Si no nacía

_¿Qué tal, amigos? Aquí vengo con la continuación de esta historia._

 _Les estoy agradecido por sus buenas vibras en los reviews, motivan a que la historia continúe._

 _Sin más, aquí está el capítulo. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

 _Capítulo 3 - Si no nace, la dibujaba Walt Disney_

Akko se levantó esa mañana sin ganas. El sólo hecho de saber que tenía que ir a la universidad por sólo dos horas hizo que se planteara si realmente era necesario que fuera. Al final, decidió que sí, al fin que eran dos horas de su clase favorita; armonía musical. Así, se dio una ducha para terminar de despertar.

Por su cabeza rondaban los recuerdos del día anterior. La solución de Andrew la había dejado catatónica por todo lo que quedaba del día. Agradecía que Diana le hubiera pedido tiempo para pensar las cosas, porque ella también lo necesitaba.

¿Qué clase de giro argumental de telenovela era ese? ¿Cómo habían ido de "vamos a eludir impuestos" a "tenemos que casarnos"? Todavía no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza.

Si lo pensaba a fondo, casarse con Diana Cavendish quizá no era malo. Ella era hermosa, realmente, así como inteligente y alguien con mucho dinero, pero, por sobre todo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Sí, casarse con ella no estaría mal, pensaba Akko. Claro, si no fuera algo falso. O quizá incluso si lo fuera… ya no estaba segura.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y terminó de ducharse y vestirse. Salió de su habitación para ir hacia la cocina del departamento que compartía con sus mejores amigas, Sucy y Lotte, quienes ya estaban ahí preparando su desayuno.

"Buenos días, chicas". Akko saludó, tomando una caja de cereal.

"Buenos días". Respondieron ambas.

"¿Sabes Akko? Deberías aprender a auto complacerte sin gritar tanto". Comentó Sucy, quien estaba cocinando algo, dejando a las otras dos chicas paralizadas con incomodidad. "Un día de estos van a pensar que te estamos matando".

"¡Sucy!". Le gritaron ambas chicas, completamente rojas.

"No nos dijiste qué sucedió con esa Diana con la que te reuniste. ¿Todo salió bien? Anoche tenías una cara muy extraña". Preguntó Lotte con preocupación, dejando el tenedor que tenía en la mano para mirar fijamente a Akko.

"Akko siempre tiene una cara muy extraña. Si no nacía, la dibujaba Walt Disney". Comentó Sucy, ganándose una mirada de falso odio por parte de Akko, que rápidamente la cambió por una mirada pensativa.

"Bueno… fue extraño". Respondió la castaña, dispuesta a contarles los sucesos del día anterior.

* * *

Diana estaba teniendo un día pesado. La carga de trabajo en cuanto a reportes y toma de decisiones había sido poca y ya inexistente para ese momento, pero el estrés de la última reunión con los accionistas y directivos la había dejado exhausta.

Les había contado con todos los detalles la situación actual de la negociación. Un par de ellos se vieron comprensivos, la mayoría comenzaban a dudar y pedían que se hiciera una estrategia nueva por si acaso no podían procurarse aquel edificio, y, aunque era una minoría, su tía había presionado el asunto como ningún otro de los accionistas, aunque lo había dejado de lado con una mueca de disgusto ante los comentarios de los demás.

Y ahí estaba Diana, en su oficina, con su trabajo terminado pero sin dejar de pensar en qué más podía hacer. Sabía que Andrew no le había mentido con las soluciones que le había dado, el tipo era un excelente abogado a pesar de su corta edad. Se había graduado al igual que ella y había conseguido su maestría pocos meses después. Dudar de su palabra no era algo inteligente, y eso le daba más estrés. Alguien tocó la puerta y eso la sacó de su auto inducida ansiedad.

"¿Se puede?". Diana reconoció la voz en seguida.

"Adelante". La puerta se abrió y entro una joven de cabello corto y peli rojo, que se sentó frente al escritorio de Diana.

"Así que fuiste a asesorarte con Andrew…". Preguntó la peli roja, extrañamente nerviosa, algo raro en esa chica.

"No vi mejor opción. Sabes que no me simpatiza, pero tratándose de su trabajo, es de los mejores". Respondió Diana, quien no lograba discernir el motivo de la visita de la peli roja. Se conocían desde niñas, ya que su padre era uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa, pero no eran realmente amigas.

"Sí, lo sé…". La oficina quedó en silencio incómodo por unos momentos, hasta que Diana lo rompió.

"Y… ¿qué necesitas, Amanda?". La rubia se sorprendió al ver a la otra chica ponerse un poco roja y aún más nerviosa.

"¿Hanna… preguntó por mí?". Diana la miró con confusión, sin entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No. Ambas estábamos ocupadas en lo que debíamos hacer". Amanda suspiró, derrotada, y después sonrió de igual manera. "Me hizo una seña extraña que interpreté como 'te enviaré un mensaje luego', pero no ha sucedido, así que no estoy segura".

"Oh… sabes…". Amanda miró a Diana, nerviosa, pero con determinación. "¿Puedes decirle que lo siento?". Diana ya no entendía nada, y su cara lo daba a notar muy bien. "Tú sólo dile eso, por favor". Diana asintió.

"No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero está bien". Respondió resignada. Alguien tocó a la puerta otra vez y seguidamente, sin pedir permiso, entro su tía.

"Debemos hablar". Le dijo a Diana con la voz llena de veneno para después mirar a Amanda tratando de decirle sin palabras que se fuera de ahí, lo cual hizo.

"¿Qué es tan importante como para entrar de esa manera?". Diana contestó de manera seria, sin denotar su molestia.

"Ese edificio; tienes que conseguirlo sí o sí". Le dijo cortante. "Es la única manera en la que funcionaría la diversificación. Nadie quiere decírtelo porque es tu primera prueba importante como la directora general, están tratando de ser buenos contigo, pero sin ese edificio, la diversificación falla y sólo perdemos dinero. Y sabes bien cuánto".

"¿Qué tiene ese edificio que no tengan otros? Sé que está en una calle concurrida y eso es bueno, pero puede haber segundas opciones que nos den un beneficio similar, aunque no sea tan bueno. Y no me lo tomes a mal, claro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para conseguirlo, pero quiero saber por qué es un asunto tan importante". Al terminar de hablar, Diana tomó aire al darse cuenta de que había dicho todo eso tan rápido por culpa de la molestia que le había generado que su tía le hablara como si fuera una niña tonta todavía.

"¿No recuerdas el informe principal del caso? Esa calle concurrida es cualquier cosa, fácil de reemplazar por cualquier otra calle. Lo importante del edificio es el parque que tiene detrás". Diana la miró un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se había perdido ese dato. "Un parque muy grande en el que a diario, los dueños llevan a sus mascotas y que de forma muy regular, hace concursos de mascotas. ¿Qué mejor lugar para poner un hospital veterinario que ahí, donde los clientes potenciales nos tienen cerca?". Daryl comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "Tienes que conseguirlo, sí o sí". Salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Diana con un peso mayor en la espalda.

Tomó su celular y marcó a Akko, pidiéndole que se reunieran a conversar lo antes posible.

* * *

Akko estaba sentada frente a su maestra preferida, Úrsula, en la cafetería de la universidad, contándole todo lo que había sucedido últimamente en su vida, lo cual incluía su odisea con la señorita Cavendish mientras ambas tomaban un licuado.

"Y parece que la única solución segura es que nos casemos". Akko terminó su conversación con una mueca de preocupación.

"Eso es bastante extraño". Le dijo su maestra con una sonrisa preocupada, típica de sus facciones, para después convertirse en una expresión de incertidumbre. "Pero, ¿sabes Akko? Si consigues ese dinero al cien por ciento podrías sin problemas comprar todo lo que necesitas para un excelente estudio. Lugar, mejores instrumentos, básicamente, todo el equipo que necesitas y te sobraría para tener algún tipo de reserva de emergencia en el futuro".

"¡Ya lo sé!". Le gritó con una mirada triste. "Yo estaría dispuesta a casarme con ella si con eso puedo comprar todo lo que necesito, pero no creo que ella lo vea igual. Además, casarme con ella no sería tan malo". Akko recostó su cabeza en la mesa, mirando hacia un lado con cansancio.

"Claro. Imagino que no es una persona intrusiva, además de que seguramente tiene unos excelentes modales y un buen gusto por la limpieza y el orden". La maestra Úrsula le respondió y se sorprendió cuando su estudiante levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró con determinación.

"¡Exacto! Además de que realmente es hermosa. Tiene un cabello que se ve tan suave, unas curvas excelentes y un olor tan delicioso". Úrsula la miró con una sonrisa sobre ojos preocupados y antes de que pudiera responder, otra persona se sentó junto a ellas.

"Siempre supe que eras gay, pero nunca creí que a tal grado". Croix dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Úrsula al sentarse y, acto seguido, tomó el licuado de Úrsula y le dio un trago, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo por parte de la del cabello azul.

"No es que yo sea TAN gay…". Akko le dio un trago a su licuado. "Ella es la que está fuera de este mundo".

"¡Ya cásense!". Comentó de forma juguetona Croix, sin saber que, para Akko, eso sonaba más a un reto que a un juego y por lo mismo, intentó llamar a Diana en seguida.

* * *

 _Bueno, eso ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Básicamente, un paso adelante para la trama. Algo más simple para dejar de lado el dolor de cabeza que pudo haber sido el capítulo anterior._

 _Como pueden ver, cada vez los capítulos están siendo más cortos. Esto no se debe a una falta de tiempo o creatividad, sino que apela a mi gusto por dejar la trama en un buen lugar y no dejar conversaciones o situaciones importantes a la mitad. También dejo fuera ciertas cosas que, de ponerlas en este momento, serían por pura exposición sin sentido, algo así como cuando en las películas un policía pregunta a dónde va un criminal cuando este ya debería saberlo, sólo para que los espectadores sepan._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Yo no soy gay

_¿Qué tal, amigos? Vuelvo con el cuarto capítulo de esta solución fiscal que tiene pinta de todo menos de solución fiscal._

 _La situación sigue avanzando y lo seguirá haciendo gracias a su apoyo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Yo no soy gay**

Después de la epifanía que ambas habían tenido a la misma hora, ambas habían tratado de llamarse sin que ninguna de las dos llamadas pudiera entrar. Esto sucedió durante cinco minutos, hasta que Diana pensó que era mejor darle tiempo a Akko, quien quizá estaba ocupada, sólo para recibir su llamada en el momento en el que dejó su teléfono en el escritorio.

Diana le había pedido a Akko que se reunieran en "priprava", un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad que ella frecuentaba por dos razones: una amiga de Amanda, Jasminka, era la dueña y eso la hacía sentirse más cómoda y porque Jasminka hacía un pastel de chocolate que era de otro mundo. Diana no tenía ni idea de que Akko era cliente regular por ese mismo pastel, pero ella lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Diana llegó un poco antes para poder comer una rebanada de pastel sin sentirse incómoda de que una extraña la mirara comer frente a ella. Después de un par de minutos, justo cuando Jasminka se había acercado a tomarle el pedido a Diana, entró Akko, quien había tenido la misma idea que Diana.

"¡Hola Jasna! Buenas tardes, Diana". Saludó a ambas para luego sentarse frente a Diana.

"¿Se conocen?". Preguntó extrañada Diana, quien en seguida se sintió estúpida por la pregunta. Sabía muy bien que "priprava" era un excelente restaurante con una buena ubicación, ¿por qué no se conocerían? Su cerebro no estaba trabajando bien.

"Akko es una regular, igual que tú, Diana. ¿Les traigo lo de siempre a ambas?". Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizante, a lo que ambas asintieron, y esta se fue.

Akko siempre había creído que si a Diana le quedaban bien los pantalones de vestir, quizá no le quedarían bien las faldas, pero estaba equivocada, ya que Diana se veía hermosa en ese traje azul rey y sus piernas se veían excelentes con esas medias negras. Fue en ese momento que Akko se dio cuenta de que tenía un "crush" por Diana. Uno de esos que llegan rápido y que, ella esperaba, se iban rápido, ya que no podría seguir intentando disimular sus miradas.

El cerebro de Diana estaba haciendo corto circuito. Desde que entró Akko al café, ella se había quedado de piedra por el atuendo de la castaña. Unos shorts de mezclilla rasgados que cubrían hasta poco menos de la mitad del muslo que mostraban sus piernas, las cuales parecían muy suaves, además de una playera negra sin mangas con otro logo extraño y unos tenis converse. Sin duda, bastante fresco y bastante revelador. A Diana le gustaba. '¡Pero no por…! Eso… Me gusta su estilo… yo no soy gay… ¿o sí?'. Sentimientos encontrados hicieron que su cerebro se pusiera a trabajar en automático, lo cual no le había servido de nada, ya que ahí estaba, mirando de frente a Akko quien la miraba a ella, como esperando que dijera algo.

"Vaya, si eres una regular entonces es probable que conozcas a Amanda". Diana salió de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Akko. "Le gusta conversar con los clientes que llegan solos. O eso he visto. Quizá realmente los conoce".

"Sí, la conozco. Su padre es un accionista de la empresa". Diana respondió casi en automático, tratando de apagar todas las alarmas que había encendido su cuerpo en momentos pasados.

"Oh… quizá la ciudad no es tan grande como parece". Akko soltó una pequeña risa que mandó escalofríos a la espalda de Diana, quien intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente.

"Sí… bueno… la situación es la siguiente, Akko". Akko se puso seria mientras la miraba, pero de algún modo, parecía que su boca aún intentaba sonreír. "El edificio realmente es necesario para la empresa. Sé que las opciones están extremadamente limitadas, pero no puedo obligarte a nada. Quiero saber si has podido pensar un poco sobre esto. Me gustaría tener una respuesta". Akko miró hacia un lado, pensativa y sonrojada, lo cual extrañó a Diana, quien también miró hacia donde mismo, pero no vio nada extraño, y regresó a mirar a Akko, esperando una respuesta.

"Entonces…". Akko estaba nerviosa y sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía decirle a una chica hermosa como Diana 'casémonos'? Ella sabía que era algo falso, pero algo en su inconsciente la traicionaba. Miró a Diana, quien la miraba con preocupación y se decidió a hablar claro. "Entonces casémonos, Diana". Akko agachó la cabeza, completamente sonrojada, inmediatamente, sin poder ver que Diana se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y trató de esconderlo poniendo una mano sobre su boca. "Digo… tú realmente necesitas ese edificio y yo realmente necesito el dinero… es lo mejor ¿no?". Akko levantó la cabeza para mirar a Diana, quien estaba entrando en una fase de auto descubrimiento al darse cuenta de que probablemente era lesbiana y nunca se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno… será un proceso, sin duda alguna. Probablemente tengamos que llevarlo por un año, pero tendremos acceso inmediato a lo que ambas necesitamos. Además, no es como que necesitemos comenzar a vivir juntas o dormir en la misma cama… o cosas de ese tipo… así que…". Diana fue interrumpida por Jasminka, quien traía en una bandeja un par de pedazos de pastel, un té de manzanilla y una malteada de chocolate. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se fue. "Así que… si estás dispuesta a hacerlo… entonces hagámoslo".

"Ok… sí… si tú no tienes nada en contra…". Ambas miraban a su pedazo de pastel como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. Akko tomó el tenedor y cortó un pequeño pedazo de pastel para metérselo en la boca, Diana hizo lo mismo y la cosa quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que ambas terminaron de comer el pastel y podían volver a conversar, aunque nadie tomaba la iniciativa.

Ambas estaban extrañamente nerviosas. Akko pensando en qué pasaría de ahora en adelante y Diana pensando en que quizá realmente era lesbiana y nunca se había dado cuenta. Quizá por eso nunca había sentido nada por un chico.

Diana decidió terminar con el silencio incómodo al recordar a su conocida en común.

"Y… ¿cómo conociste a Amanda? ¿Trató de hablarte algún día que estabas sola aquí?". Preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

"No. Estamos en la misma universidad. Distintas carreras, pero el mismo edificio. Aunque es extraño, ya que las carreras administrativas normalmente están en edificios diferentes al de arte, pero creo que su grupo es… honestamente no tengo idea, pero la conocí en una fiesta de la universidad y la veo de vez en cuando". Akko sonrió, dejando salir su nerviosismo con cada palabra al darse cuenta de que sí podía formular oraciones completas todavía.

"¿Estudias algo de arte entonces?" Diana también sentía como los nervios la abandonaban poco a poco al tener una conversación normal en la que no tenía que pensar sobre su más reciente descubrimiento.

"Sí, estoy a un semestre de terminar mi licenciatura en producción musical". Respondió Akko con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Diana sintiera cosas extrañas en el estómago. Quizá esas eran las 'mariposas en el estómago' de las que hablaba la gente. Ella no lo sabía, nunca se había comido una.

"Vaya, entonces, ¿por eso las playeras con logos extraños?". Diana le dijo con una sonrisa que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta que tenía pero que a Akko le estaba encantando.

"Sí. Realmente me gusta el rock. Mi inspiración es mi maestra de armonía. Ella fue la cantante de la banda 'Shiny Chariot' hasta que alguien la grabó en el único momento de su vida en el que se ha enojado con alguien y le destruyó la carrera haciéndola quedar como una diva, lo cual está muy lejos de la realidad". Akko lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, pero Diana estaba sorprendida por algo que nunca iba a aceptar; Shiny Chariot era uno de sus gustos culposos. La única banda de rock que ella realmente disfrutaba, pero Akko no tenía por qué saber eso.

"Sí… creo que leí sobre eso en un periódico. La prensa la destrozó y cuando se dieron cuenta de su error no hicieron nada. Algo triste". Akko asintió y sonrió otra vez.

"Ella es mi más grande inspiración, es por eso que necesito el dinero del edificio, para comprar todo lo necesario para poner mi estudio, comenzar a grabar y bueno… hacer todo lo necesario para salir adelante". El brillo de la sonrisa de Akko bañó a Diana, quien, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, se sintió cómoda, tan cómoda como hacía mucho no se sentía al hablar con alguien.

Al final, terminaron hablando durante más de una hora, un poco más abiertas, hasta que Diana tuvo que regresar a su oficina por un problema en el departamento de contabilidad. Acordaron enviarse mensajes y hablar por teléfono para arreglar los detalles de la boda, la cual, si bien sería algo sólo registrado ante el módulo civil para su legalidad, sin fiestas ni invitados, terminaría siendo algo enorme para ambas.

Esa misma noche, los padres de Akko recibieron un mensaje de su hija diciéndoles que estaba a punto de casarse, dejando con una taquicardia a su padre y en estado catatónico a su madre.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Amanda y Hanna estaban sentadas a la mesa en aquel mismo restaurante.

"¡Por favor, Hanna! No fue mi intención, no hubo daños y ni siquiera te hubieras enterado si no te lo decía". Amanda le rogaba a la otra chica peli roja, que sólo comía de su pastel con una mueca de molestia. "Creo que, en lugar de molestarte conmigo, deberías agradecer que sea tan fiel como para decirte incluso ese tipo de errores tan pequeños".

"¿¡Errores pequeños!?" Hanna levantó un poco la voz, sobresaltando a Amanda y a unas cuantas personas a su alrededor. "¿Cómo es pequeño que le hayas mandado a Diana la foto que sacaste mientras…?". Con cada palabra bajaba la voz hasta que simplemente dejó de hablar, poniéndose un poco roja. "¿Por qué tienes el número de Diana, en primer lugar? Se conocen desde hace años, pero no son realmente amigas. ¿Cómo pudo pasar tu error? ¿Eres tonta?". La ira iba otra vez en aumento mientras Amanda sólo se encogía en su lugar, mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno, conseguí su número sólo para molestarla enviándole tonterías. Justo me respondió a una y la conversación quedó hasta arriba, debajo de la nuestra, pero olvidé ese detalle cuando iba a enviarte la foto y, al hacerlo todo en automático, simplemente sucedió. ¡Pero pude eliminarla antes de que la viera, de eso estoy segura! Sí soy una tonta, pero soy tu tonta. Por favor, perdóname". Amanda tomó una de las manos de Hanna y la apretó con cariño al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa.

Hanna se calmó un poco después de la larga explicación y de darse cuenta de que la chica frente a ella realmente lo sentía, pero aun así, no dejó de actuar como si estuviera enojada, quitando su mano de entre las de Amanda y tomando su teléfono. Al ver que tenía un mensaje de Diana lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ella había sido la razón por la que Hanna decidió responderle los mensajes a Amanda otra vez. El hecho de que Amanda la involucrara (ahora con su conocimiento) le hacía querer terminar con el problema rápidamente.

Amanda miraba a Hanna, nerviosa. Estaba un poco molesta consigo misma, pensando en que todo esto podía haberse evitado si se hubiera quedado callada. Realmente nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero no, tenía que abrir la boca. Después de todo ese tiempo que le costó para ganarse la amistad de Hanna, después de todas esas citas en las que la otra chica sólo le daba largas, después de haber logrado, por fin, que aceptara ser su novia, había tenido que cagarla. Tres meses de relación y ya parecía estar a punto de terminar.

Hanna sonrió al ver el mensaje de Diana, el cual sólo decía: "Tengo buenas noticias", a lo que ella respondió brevemente: "Cuéntame", para después guardar su teléfono y mirar de nuevo a la chica frente a ella.

"Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte". Habló Hanna, con la altura digna de alguien de la realeza. "Sólo porque parece que Diana realmente no sabe nada". Amanda sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un beso, el cuál Hanna evitó al sentir que su teléfono vibraba en su bolso.

Amanda se sentó de nuevo, un poco derrotada, pero dispuesta a darle su espacio a la otra chica. Hanna miró el mensaje, que decía: "El edificio está asegurado. Voy a casarme con ella" e inmediatamente se desmayó, sobresaltando a todos los comensales y casi matando de un infarto a su pareja.

* * *

 _Y bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. Aún no estoy seguro de si saldrán los padres de Akko en esta historia, ya que realmente no tengo ninguna idea para sus personalidades y, más que ayudar al avance de la historia, probablemente terminaría siendo algo incómodo. No soy bueno creando personajes y no quisiera caer en los clichés. No son malos, mas no le aportarían nada a la historia, así que es muy probable que no escriba sobre los padres de Akko. Puede cambiar mi idea si se me ocurre algo bueno, pero por lo menos ahora no tengo nada._

 _Espero que estén disfrutando la historia hasta ahora y, si vinieron aquí esperando más términos fiscales o lenguaje técnico de otras disciplinas profesionales, no se preocupen, más adelante habrá más de eso, pero ahora me estoy concentrando sólo en hacer que la trama se mueva hacia adelante con esto del "matrimonio falso" y sus implicaciones en la vida de ambas chicas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Resolución

_¡Hola amigos! Les traigo la continuación de esta historia con un enorme agradecimiento por su apoyo._

 _¡No se vayan sin leer mi "corta" despedida de hoy, tiene cosas importantes!_

 _Si más que decir, aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Resolución**

Diana estaba teniendo un día excelente. El "problema en el departamento de contabilidad" había sido nada más que un error de comunicación. No era un problema, al contrario; habían encontrado un poco más de dinero perdido entre facturas, que significaban deducciones, el cual podrían invertir al nuevo proyecto. La junta de accionistas había aplaudido su valor al hacer lo que fuera necesario para procurarse el edificio. Akko le había mandado, por primera vez (y ella esperaba que no fuera la última) un mensaje de buenos días, aunque un poco tarde como para considerarse "buenos días" aún. Incluso le habían llamado para decirle que su casa ya estaba terminada.

¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo Diana cuando recibió la herencia de sus padres? Lo que creyó más lógico; si no le gustaba vivir en la misma mansión con su tía y sus primas, debía comprar una casa para ella misma, y eso había hecho, aunque bajo la tutoría de su tía, pero no le quitaba el mérito ni la propiedad. Compró una casa grande, en un buen vecindario y a un extraordinario buen precio. El problema era que ese buen precio había sido porque la casa había sido abandonada desde hace bastante tiempo y estaba intestada, por lo que, después de muchos años, había pasado a ser propiedad del estado, que había decido venderla. La casa estaba hecha un asco a primera vista, pero con el precio que había pagado por ella, lo valía. Incluso pagando por las reparaciones y re-decoraciones se ahorraría bastantes miles que nunca están de más.

Había tomado bastante tiempo, ya que Diana sólo contrató a la gente para la remodelación sin pensar en nada más y, por supuesto, el gobierno le clausuró la obra, lo cual ella dejo pasar por un rato, mientras terminaba sus exhaustivos estudios. Una vez terminados sus estudios (aunque no de la manera común), había contactado a un arquitecto y a un ingeniero. Perdió unos cuantos miles de los que se había ahorrado, pero ahora el trabajo estaría seguro y el lugar quedaría mucho mejor.

Aun así, entre los trámites de permisos, las juntas con el arquitecto, la compra de materiales y la remodelación en sí, se había ido mucho tiempo, pero por fin estaba terminada.

Así, Diana se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias en el que sería su último día en aquel lugar que ella ya no se sentía cómoda llamando hogar. Estaba siendo ayudada por sus amigas Bárbara y Hanna, quien incluso había arrastrado a Amanda para que las ayudase a cargar los muebles más pesados.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo para su traslado, Diana entró para beber rápidamente un vaso con agua antes de irse. Su tía, que estaba en la cocina, aprovechó para despedirse.

"Espero que vivas feliz en tu nueva casa. Quizá es un poco grande para ti sola, pero no será problema una vez que te cases". Le dijo con desinterés mientras miraba su teléfono.

"¿A qué te refieres? No vamos a vivir juntas. Quizá no lo escuchaste en la reunión, pero no es un matrimonio real… no en todo sentido". Respondió Diana, terminándose el agua de su vaso y comenzando a lavarlo.

"Lo escuché perfectamente. ¿No sabes que pasarán por un periodo de prueba?". Daryl dejó su teléfono en la barra. "Los matrimonios homosexuales son algo relativamente nuevo aquí. No será una prueba de legalidad o cosas así. Según he leído, un tipo va a la casa de la pareja, les hace unas cuantas preguntas y se va, pero si el tipo siente que algo anda mal, puede levantar un reporte y ahí entonces habría un problema". Diana la escuchaba, de piedra, incrédula.

"Andrew no nos dijo nada sobre eso cuando nos dio la solución". Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, saliendo de su estupor.

"Seguramente pensó que no lo harían. Honestamente, ¿cuántas personas crees que lo hagan? Es bueno que tú lo hagas, ya que necesitamos el edificio, pero no creo que haya muchas". Daryl caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo en la misma. "Como sea, si no me crees, puedes investigarlo. Eres buena en eso. Que te vaya bien". Y se fue, dejando ahí a Diana sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente de su reunión con Diana, Akko había llamado a Andrew lo más temprano posible pensando en que quizá le gustaría saber que tomarían una de sus soluciones para el problema.

"¡Vaya! Honestamente, no creí que se fueran por esa solución. Pensé que tomarían el riesgo de la sociedad anónima, pero creo que están haciendo lo más inteligente. Seis meses viviendo juntas, otros seis viviendo con normalidad y en un año están divorciadas y consiguen todo lo que buscaban". Le dijo Andrew a través del teléfono.

"¿Cómo que seis meses viviendo juntas? ¿Juntas cómo?". Preguntó Akko sin entender nada.

"Bueno, no lo mencioné porque no creí que tomaran ese camino, pero los primeros seis meses de un matrimonio homosexual están sujetos a visitas inesperadas de un trabajador social que va a evaluar la convivencia de la pareja. Nada intrusivo. Un par de preguntas cada visita, dos o tres visitas en los seis meses. Sólo están tratando de crear estadísticas ya que esto del matrimonio entre homosexuales es algo relativamente nuevo. No es realmente algo para preocuparse. No tendrán que tener intimidad de ningún tipo (no las pueden forzar ya que es algo privado, como en cualquier matrimonio), sólo son un par de preguntas que, para serte honesto, desconozco, ya que no es mi ramo, pero sé de buena fuente que no es para nada complejo ni intrusivo en su vida". Andrew trató de explicarlo fácilmente para que la castaña pudiera entenderlo y se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta de Akko. "¿Todo está bien?". Miró su teléfono para confirmar que aún seguía en llamada y después habló de nuevo. "Lo siento. Quizá hablé muy rápido…".

"Perdón, Andrew, tengo que colgar. Gracias por tu… ¿sabiduría? Adiós". Terminó la llamada y en seguida intentó llamar a Diana, no con piensos de deshacer el acuerdo, sólo para hacerle saber lo que acababa de escuchar y también para saber qué pensaría Diana al respecto.

* * *

Diana no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Akko debido a que esta estaba intentando decir más palabras de las que su boca podía manejar, así que la interrumpió y accedieron a reunirse en aquel restaurante otra vez esa misma tarde.

Y ahí estaba Diana, nerviosa porque no había entendido nada de lo que, obviamente, preocupaba a Akko y aún más nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle que si seguían adelante con esto, tendrían que investigar un poco más sobre lo que su tía le había dicho.

Algo la inquietaba y no sabía exactamente qué. Sabía que no era el pensamiento de que podía perder el trato y, por ende, el edificio, extrañamente estaba tranquila por esa situación. No lograba asimilar que era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Quizá tenía algo que ver con que, después de pensarlo durante un largo rato y después de una búsqueda exhaustiva por internet que involucraba fotografías cuestionables, se había dado cuenta de que quizá sí era gay. Quizá era el hecho de que sentía una atracción extraña hacia Akko. Quizá sólo había comido algo en mal estado. Estaba realmente insegura, pero sabía que ella podía con cualquier cosa que se viniera encima.

Akko iba retrasada. Diana no podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Apenas eran dos minutos de retraso, pero eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, añadiéndose a todo lo anterior. Cuando llegó el pastel que había ordenado, lo devoró en menos de dos minutos, sin perder la gracia, claro. Cinco minutos después, comenzó a preocuparse por la chica, sin importarle el hecho de que la estuviera haciendo esperar, sólo pensando en que esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que todos sus síntomas parecían los de las adolescentes enamoradas de las películas estadounidenses. ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba "crush"? Porque si sí, estaba jodida. Probablemente tenía un "crush" en una chica que, seguramente, era heterosexual. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, ya que Akko entró por la puerta del restaurante hecha un desastre, empapada en sudor.

"¡Akko! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Diana se levantó y se acercó a la otra chica, que estaba agachada agarrando sus rodillas y tratando de respirar. "¿Qué te sucedió?" Akko comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa donde había visto a Diana sentada y tomó asiento en una silla, Diana tras ella.

"Sí… veras…". Akko respiró profundo, un poco más calmada. "El autobús estaba detenido en el tráfico y sabía que si me quedaba ahí, llegaría tarde, así que bajé y corrí hasta aquí". Jasminka, con una sonrisa en la cara, apareció de la nada y le dio un vaso con agua. "Gracias Jasna." Se lo bebió casi de un sorbo y dejó el vaso en la mesa, exhalando realmente fuerte para después darse cuenta de que Diana estaba intentando contener su risa. Una risilla que se escuchaba más hermosa que un coro de ángeles. Por lo menos para Akko. "Tienes una linda risa". Dijo sin pensarlo y, al darse cuenta, se tapó la cara, sonrojada.

"Gracias…". Diana se había detenido en seco al escuchar aquello. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Pudiste haberme llamado. No estoy tan ocupada como crees, por lo menos no como para no esperar diez minutos más". Diana observó la cara de Akko sin poder ponerle una emoción. Era algo entre sorpresa y felicidad. Como si estuviera tratando de ocultar el hecho de que en ningún momento pensó en llamarla.

"Sí… bueno… ¿Realmente no estás ocupada? Me imaginaba que, al ser la dueña de la empresa, estarías ocupada a cada momento del día". Akko llevó el tema hacia otro lado, pero a Diana no le importó. Al contrario, por extraño que fuera, le gustaba.

"Quien realmente está ocupado todo el día es mi administrador. Él se encarga de que todo vaya bien. Yo sólo leo todos los reportes de área y tomo las decisiones en base a lo que dicen, pero él se encarga de que se hagan las cosas. Es un salvador de vidas, realmente". Diana pocas veces hablaba sobre su vida a alguien más. Incluso con Hanna y Bárbara, a quienes conoció en la primaria cuando niñas, tendía a hablar poco sobre ella. Akko tenía algo que la hacía querer hablar. A tal grado que incluso estaba olvidando la razón de su reunión. Lo cual tampoco importaba, ya que Akko estaba en las mismas.

"Qué bien, así no me sentiré tan mal por haberte quitado tanto tiempo por culpa de…". En ese momento, el problema volvió a Akko y su expresión cambió de tranquilidad a una exagerada mueca de preocupación. "¡Diana!". Akko levantó la voz, sobresaltando a la chica frente a ella. "Llamé a Andrew hoy y me dijo que si nos casamos tendremos que vivir juntas los primeros seis meses por algo de trabajo social, o no sé, realmente no entendí al cien por ciento, pero parece que es algo inevitable. No lo digo para romper nuestro acuerdo, realmente no tengo problema con eso, al contrario, quizá si vivimos juntas pueda aprender un par de cosas de ti, me han dicho que no tengo muy buenos modales a veces, pero no sé qué es lo que tú puedas pensar y por eso quería que lo habláramos lo antes posible y quería decirte que si no quieres hacerlo no tienes que preocuparte, podemos intentar eso de crear una sociedad anémona, o algo así. Claro que podríamos ir a prisión, pero creo que sería mejor a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. Me puse nerviosa al escuchar aquello y quizá por eso estaba desesperada en el autobús…". Akko se detuvo abruptamente cuando se quedó sin aire. Miró a Diana, quien estaba estupefacta por todo lo que había salido de la boca de la castaña en tan poco tiempo. "Pero bueno… la cosa es que quiero saber qué piensas…". Akko se sintió avergonzada cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa de Diana y bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia la mesa.

"Akko, justo hoy también escuché sobre eso, mi tía me lo dijo. Por mi parte, no existe un problema. Justo hoy me mudé a mi nueva casa y estoy segura de que, si así lo quisieras, podrías caber cómodamente en alguna de las habitaciones". Diana se detuvo ahí, antes de que se le saliera el 'quizá estarías más cómoda en mi habitación, conmigo' que estaba pensando. "Aunque claro, si no estás cómoda con eso, podría mudarme a tu casa". 'Dormir contigo, quizá', pensó muy peligrosamente, cerca de decirlo.

"¡No, no, no! Está excelente Diana. Honestamente, si te mudas a mi departamento tendrías que dormir conmigo o en el sofá y no creo que quieras ninguna de las dos". Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Yo no tengo problema para mudarme contigo… digo… si está bien para ti". Akko se ponía más roja a cada segundo, mientras las implicaciones de la situación le pasaban por la cabeza.

"Claro que está bien para mí". Contestó rápidamente Diana. '¿Sedienta?' se preguntó a si misma. "Sólo… dime cuando estés lista y te ayudaré con lo que necesites".

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de charla intrascendenteque ambas estaban disfrutando, ambas salieron del restaurante con dirección hacia sus hogares, y con sentimientos encontrados que aún no podían poner en su lugar al cien por ciento. 'Qué mala suerte, realmente tengo un "crush" en una chica que no es gay y ahora voy a vivir con ella', pensaban las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras más se separaban.

* * *

 _Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _El próximo capítulo tendrá un poco de lenguaje técnico sobre el marketing. Será algo muy básico del mismo, ya que, a pesar de que tengo cierto conocimiento después de llevarlo durante dos semestres, no tengo una comprensión total de la disciplina, ni de cerca. Se hablará sobre el "benchmarking", los mystery shopper y la escala de Likert, por si alguien quisiera investigar sobre ello. De igual manera, no pienso meterme muy a fondo en ello, ya que sólo voy a usarlo para avanzar la trama._

 _Otra cosita: un amigo mío que leyó mi historia me hizo una pregunta muy buena y válida: "¿Por qué Diana no sacó cuentas para saber cuánto tendría que pagarle a Akko para que el dinero le llegara sin impuestos aunque a ella le costara un poco más, en vez de tener que llegar a casarse?". La respuesta no es exactamente muy simple, pero aquí va:_

 _Primero que nada, como dije en un principio, me rijo conforme a las leyes y regulaciones de mi país, México._

 _En segundo lugar y de acuerdo a lo anterior: La única manera en que entre dinero "nuevo" a los activos de una empresa (sociedad anónima, en este caso) es con acciones nuevas (lo que implica nuevas inversiones por un externo) o préstamos dirigidos directamente a la sociedad (empresa) por un banco y no hacia una persona en específico e incluso (aunque muy extraño en empresas que ya tienen tiempo en el mercado) por inversión o ayuda gubernamental._

 _Tomando este punto, no puede haber acciones nuevas sin un proyecto en marcha, el cual, en la historia, existe, pero dado que la vida no es como en las películas y quise ceñirme a ese pequeño realismo, esta empresa ficticia quiere evitar nuevos accionistas porque eso también significa un reparto de utilidades más bajo entre los que ya eran accionistas (lo cual realmente pasa en la vida real en un gran porcentaje de empresas que ya tienen un posicionamiento en el mercado el cual consideran imposible de perder)._

 _En tercer y último lugar: Por lo explicado anteriormente, ya podemos saber que la empresa de Diana no podía salirse del presupuesto inicial (el cual era de dos millones para el edificio)._

 _Y por último, por si alguien se lo está preguntando, la empresa de Diana es una sociedad anónima, sí. No se catalogaría como sociedad civil ya que, a pesar de que hacen una labor social (como todo hospital, curan a la gente) también buscan una remuneración económica que las sociedades civiles no buscan, ya que viven de donativos civiles o gubernamentales._

 _Espero haberme dado a entender de la mejor manera. El problema con estas cosas es que es muy difícil explicarlas de una manera simple porque entonces parecen cuentos sacados de un ensayo utópico hecho por un estudiante de filosofía partidario de Marx._

 _Disculpen que la explicación haya sido casi tan larga como el capítulo, pero quería dejarlo claro antes de que la historia continuase._

 _En fin, si llegase a existir alguna pregunta, pueden dejármela en los reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Capítulo 6 - La chica rebelde

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con la continuación de esta historia la cual ya va a un poco más de la mitad, ya que, de acuerdo a lo que planeo escribir en los siguientes capítulos, probablemente la historia termine en el décimo capítulo, además de hacer un corto epílogo._

 _De cualquier forma, aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Hoy hay un poco de lenguaje técnico de mercadotecnia el cual traté de simplificar, aun así, al final dejare unas anotaciones. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Capítulo 6 – La chica rebelde

Al día siguiente de su última conversación, Akko había llamado a Diana para decirle que estaba lista para mudarse y también para decirle que no se preocupara por ayudarla porque ya tenía eso cubierto, así que Diana se limitó a darle la dirección a Akko.

La castaña tenía pocas cosas, realmente. Todo cupo en un par de maletas, en el estuche de su guitarra y cargaba su amplificador en la mano, ya que el departamento en el que vivían estaba amueblado por la casera desde un principio.

Akko le había pedido a Croix que le diera un aventón con su auto, ya que, aunque no llevaba mucho peso, viajar en autobús con él sería complicado. Croix accedió, y ahí estaban, viajando hacia la casa de Diana con Úrsula como acompañante.

"Cuando te dije que se casaran estaba bromeando. No tienes que hacerlo realmente". Croix le dijo de forma juguetona a Akko, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Sí… bueno… hay mucho que ganar y poco que perder". Akko contestó al mismo tiempo que le mandaba un mensaje a Diana avisándole que ya estaban cerca.

"Eso es cierto. Estamos yendo en dirección hacia una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. No creo poder comprar una casa como esa en lo que me queda de vida con el sueldo de maestra". Úrsula bromeó. Croix puso su mano en la pierna de Úrsula y la miró con una sonrisa que tenía escrito "perdón" en toda la expresión, y fue respondida con una igual.

"Yo aún me pregunto: si la chica tiene tanto dinero, ¿por qué llegar hasta el extremo de casarse en vez de sólo calcular cuánto dinero debería de pagarte para que al final recibieras los dos millones sin necesidad de tanto movimiento? Quizá realmente quiere casarse contigo y el edificio ya es sólo una excusa".* Croix trataba de fastidiar a Akko sin esperar que, en vez de alguna respuesta energética, conseguiría un profundo sonrojo en la cara de la más pequeña.

"Honestamente… ni siquiera yo lo había pensado…". El auto cayó en un silencio extrañamente incómodo por unos segundos, hasta que Akko volvió a hablar con confianza en sí misma otra vez. "Debe haber una razón. Diana no es el tipo de persona que se mueve por impulsos…". Akko había dicho lo anterior con demasiada energía y velocidad como para sonar normal para alguien que la conocía.

"Tranquila, niña. No estoy cuestionando tu sed lésbica por la chica rica. Si quieren casarse con una excusa, está bien". Croix sintió que había ganado una batalla, sin esperar el comentario siguiente de su novia.

"Por lo menos ellas se van a casar". Comentó Úrsula, con un poco de tristeza en su voz, a lo que Croix soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Diana se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento. Le hubiera encantado recibir a Akko en su casa, quedarse con ella el día entero, conocerla un poco más, averiguar exactamente en qué momento su cerebro comenzó a pensar en ella de esa extraña manera, pero tenía una junta de negocios que no se podía perder, así que había dejado una llave con su vecina, una agradable mujer mayor de nombre Miranda, quien, el día que se mudó, le había llevado un pastel que ella misma había cocinado y el cual Diana ofreció que comieran juntas con un té que correría por su cuenta. La pequeña mujer había sido extremadamente amable con ella y le había inspirado mucha más confianza en unos minutos que la que sus primas le habían dado en años, así que le pidió ese pequeño favor.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Diana llegase a tiempo, pero quería asegurarse de que no hubiera un problema en caso de que no lo lograra.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la sala de juntas, sentándose a la cabeza del gran escritorio y esperando a que llegaran los demás, los cuales no tardaron en llegar y saludarla, sentándose, completamente listos para la junta.

"Convoqué la reunión de hoy para la presentación de la doctora Piscis, cuyo departamento terminó hace poco un extenso benchmarking y encuestas. Les pido que escuchemos todos con atención". Diana habló con confianza ante todos, dándole lugar a la gerente para su presentación, la cual ya estaba preparada en el proyector de la sala.

"Siendo claros, este benchmarking no arrojó exactamente lo que esperábamos. No son malas noticias, pero tampoco es algo para relajarnos, ya que, de acuerdo a los diez mistery shopper que incluimos en este proyecto, nuestros complejos quedan en segundo lugar de entre las cinco empresas que evaluaron, muy por encima del tercer lugar pero por debajo del primero, aunque haya sido por poco". Mostró en el proyector el instrumento de benchmarking. "Como podemos ver, nuestra escala de Likert fue bastante cerrada para evitar malos entendidos o confusiones, tomando el 1 como 'pésimo', el 2 como 'malo', el 3 como 'regular' y el 4 como 'bueno'. Las áreas que necesitan más trabajo, de acuerdo a nuestra investigación, son el área de limpieza (la cual podría quedar excluida ya que, por mala suerte, comenzamos la investigación poco antes de la pequeña huelga que hizo el personal de limpieza hacia la empresa outsourcing que los contrata), el área de urgencias médicas (la atención no es tan rápida como muchos consideran que debería de ser) y el área de farmacia (hubo faltantes en unos cuantos medicamentos). En cuanto a los demás rubros, podemos ver que todo se encuentra bien". Terminó de hablar y esperó por las preguntas de los demás.

"La limpieza es básicamente un problema ya arreglado, urgencias ya tiene mayor presupuesto para contratar personal, por lo que también es, básicamente, un problema solucionado, y el problema de farmacia fue algo inesperado debido a las nuevas regulaciones del gobierno, pero podría decirse que no volverá a suceder, o por lo menos (eso esperamos), en mucho tiempo". Habló Diana, tomando la atención de todos los presentes. "Por lo tanto, podría decirse que lo que nos dio bajos resultados está virtualmente arreglado". Las personas de la junta asintieron.

"El problema se posa en lo que ya sucedió, señorita Diana". Habló de nuevo la gerente Piscis. "Independientemente de la solución que tengan esos problemas, puede que los clientes que asistieron mientras aún existían, tengan ese descontento. Además, esto es sólo el principio de la investigación. Las encuestas que hicimos también nos dicen que la gente no se siente cómoda en nuestras instalaciones pediátricas. Claro que, al ser un hospital, quizá eso sea algo difícil de cambiar, pero es algo que podría solucionarse. Quizá pequeños detalles en ciertos días para hacer más amena el área para los niños. También tuvimos un desafortunado caso que creo que todos recuerdan todavía; el del hombre tatuado y la chica lesbiana que no pudieron donar sangre debido a las regulaciones del hospital. Claro que nosotros sabemos que no es en sí un problema grande, ya que todos los hospitales lo hacen, pero puede dañar la imagen de la marca al hacernos ver como intolerantes, algo que no puede suceder en estos días". Piscis terminó de proyectar su presentación y encendió las luces de la oficina, sentándose en su lugar a la espera de una respuesta.

"Suena como a que usted ya tiene la solución para ese problema, doctora Piscis". Daryl le dijo sin vacilación, haciéndolo sonar como si estuviera presionándola.

"La publicidad siempre es la solución en estos casos. Una buena publicidad, claro. Aunque mi solución puede cruzar una línea que quizá no sea bueno pasar". La doctora hizo una pausa, esperando para ver si alguien debatía su argumento y luego continuó. "La señorita Diana está a punto de casarse con una chica la cual, de acuerdo a lo que sabemos gracias a lo que nos ha contado la señorita misma, es de una apariencia… rebelde, a falta de una mejor palabra. Un pequeño comercial con ustedes presentándonos los complejos haría muy bien a la marca. Una pareja lesbiana entre la dueña de la marca y una chica rebelde que, además, es de procedencia asiática (más puntos por la inclusión racial), demostrándonos el ambiente familiar que podemos encontrar en nuestras clínicas y hospitales. Sería todo lo que el siglo XXI necesita para ponerse de nuestro lado y confiar en nosotros. Claro, si realmente se arreglan los problemas que tenemos en reparación". La junta calló en silencio, esperando respuesta de Diana.

"Este matrimonio aún no ha comenzado y quizá no exista la confianza suficiente en la señorita Kagari para maquinar toda esta situación. Primero quiero saber si alguien más tiene algo que decir". El silencio duró unos segundos. "Bien. Entonces si esa es la mejor solución, trataré de hablarlo con la señorita Kagari para que esto se haga tan pronto como nos casemos". La gente de la junta accedió y se fueron retirando a sabiendas de que, de momento, no había otro tema para tratar.

"Me gusta ver que estés dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el bien de la compañía". Le dijo su tía una vez que todos los demás se habían ido.

"No hay más que pueda hacer". Diana comentó, un poco resignada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la cual no se percató, sonrisa causada por la 'señorita Kagari' también involucrada.

* * *

Akko había llegado a casa de Diana a la hora acordada, tocó a la puerta y nadie le abría, así que se decidió a llamar a la chica pero fue interrumpida por una señora que se acercaba a ella tan rápido como podía y con una cara de preocupación.

Úrsula y Croix se habían ido tan rápido como habían llegado, ya que tenían otras cosas que hacer, por lo que Akko se había quedado esperando sola.

La pequeña señora llegó a ella respirando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa.

"Tú debes de ser Atsuko". Akko asintió con confusión. "Diana me pidió que te diera la llave si ella no podía llegar a la hora. Parece que tuvo una junta de trabajo importante". Sacó la llave y se la dio. "Bienvenida a tu nueva casa. Diana me contó que están a punto de casarse. Seguro que es emocionante para ambas". Akko se puso roja y tomó la llave rápidamente.

"Sí… bueno… usted sabe cómo es, señora…". Trató de evadir a la señora mientras abría la puerta.

"Ah, discúlpame, no me había presentado, mi nombre es Miranda, soy la vecina de enfrente. Es un gusto conocerte". Akko, ya sin el sobresalto anterior, le regresó la sonrisa. "Debo irme, tengo un pastel en el horno que saldrá en poco tiempo. Nos veremos luego, Atsuko". Akko se despidió y entró rápidamente a la casa con todas sus pertenencias.

Miró la casa y pensó que por dentro era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Al entrar había un corto pasillo, después de este, a la izquierda, estaba una sala de estar con muebles lujosos de color negro y una televisión realmente grande. A su derecha estaba el comedor, enorme, como si en esa casa viviera una gran familia, y tras este la cocina, la cual tenía una barra también. Detrás de la sala de estar y de la cocina, a través de unos ventanales, podía verse el patio trasero y una piscina en él. Frente a ella, las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Caminó un poco hacia adelante y miró hacia su izquierda de nuevo, para ver lo que no podía por culpa de la pared del pasillo. En la sala de estar, al fondo, había un hermoso piano de color negro, igual que los sillones de la sala. Sin duda, la casa era hermosa, Akko nunca se había imaginado vivir en un lugar así.

Dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y se acercó al piano, sentándose y comenzando a tocar, quedando inmersa en su interpretación sin darse cuenta de que Diana había llegado y la miraba, sentada en uno de los sofás.

Akko terminó la pieza que estaba tocando y se levantó rápidamente cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba siendo muy intrusiva en la casa de Diana, pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando escuchó aplausos tras ella.

"El concierto para piano número dos de Sergéi Rachmaninoff, segundo movimiento. Fue hermoso. No sabía que tocaras el piano". Diana le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no lo suficiente como para que Akko no se sintiera avergonzada.

"¡Diana!... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Digo, no es que no puedas, esta es tu casa al fin y al cabo, es sólo que… lamento haber tocado tu piano, tenía bastante sin tocar, desde que me fui de casa para venir a estudiar aquí. Perdón, debí haberte esperado y pedir permiso". Akko hizo una reverencia, a lo cual Diana soltó una risa que trató de ocultar tras sus manos y que hizo que Akko también riera un poco al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho en un impulso.

"No te preocupes. Es mejor que lo toques tú a que sólo se quede ahí envejeciendo solo". Diana se levantó y se acercó a Akko.

"¿Tú no tocas?". Preguntó la castaña, quien, sin pensarlo, al ver a Diana acercándose, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla como hacía con sus otras amigas, lo que hizo que Diana se sonrojara hasta las orejas y volteara rápidamente hacia otro lado, al igual que Akko cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Lo siento". Le dijo casi en un susurro.

"No, el piano era de mi madre, yo nunca aprendí… y no te preocupes". Diana mencionó lo último en un susurro. "Déjame mostrarte tu habitación".

Akko tomó sus cosas y siguió a Diana por la casa, reprochándose mentalmente sus acciones y pensando que quizá vivir con ella sería más difícil de lo que pensaba por culpa de su creciente libido, el cual era cada vez más grande.

* * *

 _Y bueno, ahí está. Estoy comenzando a llevarlo, ahora sí, a una completa historia de amor, ya que las bases están bien establecidas. Iré poco a poco, avanzando un paso por capítulo hasta que todo explote en lo que estamos esperando (y la razón por la que el fanfic es "M")._

 _Ahora bien: Los "mystery shopper" son básicamente clientes "falsos" que tienen como finalidad evaluar un establecimiento no para saber si volverá o no, sino para poder hacer este tipo de investigaciones posibles._

 _Mencioné el "instrumento de benchmarking", el cual es una tabla donde se pone todo lo que se va a evaluar (por ejemplo: limpieza del lugar, higiene de empleados, rapidez de la atención, ect) y se llena de acuerdo a los números de la escala de Likert._

 _La escala de Likert es exactamente lo que escribí; básicamente, opiniones en valor numérico para poder sacar porcentajes._

 _En fin, si llegase a haber alguna duda, pueden preguntarme o incluso aclararme cualquier error que pueda tener ya que, como dije en el capítulo pasado, la mercadotecnia no es realmente mi área de experiencia.  
_

 _¡Lamento la explicación tan larga y espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Capítulo 7 - La paradoja

_¡Hola amigos! Esta continuación tardó un poco más de lo normal. He tenido unos días pesados en la oficina que espero terminen la próxima semana. El capítulo estaba escrito desde la semana pasada, pero no había tenido el tiempo para subirlo así que me disculpo por hacerlos esperar._

 _Al final dejo una nota sobre un término que vamos a ver aquí, que es el outsourcing (una empresa externa que contrata personal para otras empresas) así que, si no llegas a entender algo, no te saltes la despedida porque voy a explicar un par de cosas._

 _Sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo la continuación._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – La paradoja Cavendish-Kagari**

Diana siempre había sido considerada por los demás como una fuerza imparable. Una persona que siempre lograba lo que quería. Alguien que siempre encontraba una solución a todo problema. Un ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera que quisiera lograr algo en su vida. Pero eso no significaba que le gustaran los problemas. A pesar de ser buena en ellas, Diana despreciaba las matemáticas por la misma razón. Ella incluso recordaba con asco cuando, en la primaria, la habían invitado a concurso inter escolar de matemáticas y ella había tenido que asistir por la presión de su familia. Uno de los peores días de su vida, sin lugar a dudas, pero eso no la detuvo de llevarse el primer lugar.

A veces hubiera deseado nacer en una familia simple de clase media sin grandes obligaciones, estudiar una carrera fácil y conseguir un empleo mediocre pero que le diera suficiente para vivir y le dejara tiempo para hacer algo que le encantaba pero que preferiría morir antes que aceptarlo; ella sólo quería tirarse en el sofá a ver televisión sin que alguien la interrumpiera diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer, resolver o estudiar, como pasaba siempre en la mansión que solía ser su residencia. Y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en su nuevo hogar. Ahora podría hacerlo. Salía de trabajar a las tres de la tarde y tenía todo el día restante para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero… quizá con Akko ahí, no sería lo mejor. Aunque ¡diablos! Cómo le gustaría simplemente tener un día de completo descanso. Eso es algo que nunca aceptaría ante nadie. Ni ante Dios mismo.

Y ahí estaba, en su oficina, pensando que quizá no estaría mal irse al cine al terminar su trabajo en lugar de regresar a casa, cuando entró su tía a su oficina.

"Hay un problema". Le dijo firmemente a Diana, quien sólo le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en una silla frente a su escritorio, lo cual hizo.

"Buenas tardes, tía, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar". Le respondió Diana seriamente, a lo que su tía simplemente soltó una risa sarcástica y dejó pasar el comentario.

"Como sea". Diana se recargó en su silla dispuesta a escuchar a su tía. "Un empleado de limpieza se lastimó en horas de trabajo. Dice que es nuestra responsabilidad cubrir sus gastos médicos y el outsourcing no tiene planeado hacer algo para mejorar la situación. Le jefa del outsourcing sólo me dijo que su empleado no quiere el seguro médico que ellos otorgan y que quiere ser atendido aquí ya que aquí es donde trabaja". Daryl hizo una pausa y Diana simplemente asintió, haciéndole ver que había entendido para que ella continuara. "No tenemos la responsabilidad de hacerlo debido al contrato que tiene con la empresa outsourcing, pero si esto llega a juicio, no sólo nos veremos forzados a hacerlo, ya que, legalmente, también somos sus patrones al beneficiarnos directamente de su trabajo, sino que la prensa seguro que no deja pasar la situación como si hubiese sido cualquier cosa. Con eso, el hombre tatuado y la mujer lesbiana, estaríamos tumbando nuestra reputación en poco tiempo y no podemos hacer eso. ¿Qué solución tienes en mente?". Daryl se levantó de la silla y miró a Diana, quien sólo se acercó al escritorio aún sentada.

"Si esto llega a juicio, perdemos y nos hace quedar mal, así que simplemente le daremos la atención médica que requiere, sin discutir. Además, creo que es hora de que tu departamento de recursos humanos regrese a hacer las contrataciones de empleados de limpieza. Este outsourcing no ha sido más que un dolor de cabeza en los pocos meses que hemos trabajado juntos. Tan pronto como termine el contrato de seis meses y hagas las contrataciones correspondientes, les damos las gracias y lo dejamos hasta ahí". Daryl la miró con cansancio y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Diana siguió hablando. "Sé que un outsourcing es realmente de mucha ayuda, pero no podemos tener este tipo de problemas en un lapso tan corto. No sabemos si otros outsourcing tengas problemas similares, pero algo sí es seguro: nunca hubo problemas así cuando tu departamento manejaba todas las contrataciones de personal".

"Entiendo la situación, pienso igual, a pesar de que estoy consciente de todo el trabajo extra que se tendrá que hacer. Quizá pueda buscar otros outsourcing e investigarlos más a fondo; ver si alguno puede cumplir con las expectativas, en vez de sólo dejarnos caer en las palabras bonitas de un vendedor con excelente labia". Diana asintió y su tía simplemente salió sin decir nada más.

En ese momento, Diana recibió un mensaje de Amanda diciéndole que Akko era parte del equipo de fútbol de la universidad y que tenían práctica todos los días después de clases. Sin lugar a dudas, Diana compraría un paquete de donas y vería televisión hasta que se hartara al llegar a casa.

* * *

Akko siempre había sido un objeto inamovible. No importaba que lógica o argumento pudieras usar contra ella, una vez que tenía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo. No existían palabras en este mundo que pudieran hacerle ver que quizá estaba equivocada. Su terquedad era tal, que incluso sus padres habían decido no hacer nada en contra. "Dejar que se caiga para que aprenda a levantarse" se había convertido en el slogan con el que los Kagari explicaban el comportamiento de su hija a quienes le preguntaran por su necedad.

Y claro que se había caído muchas veces. De forma literal y figurada al mismo tiempo. Pero eso nunca la hizo perder la actitud positiva. Al contrario, la llenaba de energía. Más de la que cualquier otro ser humano pudiera consumir en semanas. Era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba haciendo algo. Era una de las pocas estudiantes del departamento de artes que había entrado al equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Era horrible para el juego, pero le ayudaba a quemar todo ese exceso de energía que tenía.

Después de la práctica, le gustaba llegar a casa a ver televisión durante un buen rato, pero quizá tendría que dejar de hacerlo. Estaba viviendo en la casa de Diana y no quería que ella la viera como un parásito que no hace más que tumbarse en el sillón a ver películas en netflix. De hecho, Akko ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar y qué hacer una vez ahí. No sabía con qué cara entraría a una casa que realmente no es suya y en la cual está viviendo bajo una farsa y no sabía cómo comportarse con su compañera de casa. Quizá se acabaron sus días de pereza y debía conseguirse un empleo, ya que estaba segura de que, incluso estando en casa, Diana estaría trabajando o haciendo algo importante.

Por eso mismo, su cara de incredulidad al entrar a casa fue algo indescriptible. ¿Qué era aquello que veía? Una ilusión, estaba casi cien por ciento segura. Esa joven en pijama viendo televisión en el sofá mientras comía una dona no podía ser Diana. Quizá tenía una hermana gemela la cual no había mencionado por alguna razón. Sí, debía de ser eso.

"¿Diana?...". Akko habló, vacilante, acercándose poco a poco al sofá.

"¡Akko!". Diana se sobresaltó al verla, levantándose de un salto y limpiándose las morusas de la ropa al tiempo que dejaba la dona en un plato lleno de ellas en la mesa de centro. "Yo creí… que llegarías más tarde… supe por Amanda que estás en el equipo de fútbol, así que… creí que llegarías mucho más tarde…". No existía una palabra para describir la extrema vergüenza que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Sí, bueno… la práctica terminó antes". Akko aún no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de una cosa: Diana también era humana y podía necesitar de un rato de flojera al día después de una estresante jornada de trabajo, por más corta que esta fuera, por lo que inmediatamente cambió su sorpresa por una sonrisa genuina. "¿Y, qué estás viendo? ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?". Diana la miró con sorpresa y después sonrió como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en los últimos años.

"Claro… me gustaría que me acompañes". Akko dio un pequeño grito de victoria que sobresaltó a Diana, quien rio ante el gesto.

"Sólo iré a ponerme cómoda, igual que tú. Dame un segundo". Y subió las escaleras a una velocidad que haría que Usain Bolt se sintiera lento para, cinco minutos después, bajarlas igual de rápido y sentarse a un lado de Diana en el sillón.

Y durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, estuvieron juntas en el sillón, viendo cualquier cosa que se encontraban en netflix, ya que lo que veían había dejado de ser importante y lo importante era esa pequeña pero significativa interacción y el entendimiento que estaba naciendo entre ambas, dándose cuenta de que quizá vivir juntas no sería algo difícil, sino, agradable, divertido incluso.

* * *

 _Ok, este es un capítulo algo corto. Sólo buscaba adentrarme un poco más en la personalidad de ambas y en el cómo iniciaría una convivencia amistosa entre las dos para después avanzar hacia el desenlace que todos esperamos. El próximo capítulo tendrá un avance más significativo que cualquiera que ha habido hasta ahora. No es que no haya querido iniciar con amistad o algo así desde el inicio, sólo que me interesaba más establecer una base sólida en la historia para después comenzar a mover más el lado humano de la misma, el cual es el momento en el que nos encontramos ahora._

 _Ahora viene un poquito de explicaciones sobre la conversación de Diana con su tía:_

 _Normalmente, un outsourcing contrata personal de rango bajo o medio (dígase, desde personal de limpieza hasta recepcionistas, muy rara vez, supervisores, pero nunca gerentes o sub-gerentes) es por eso que el departamento de recursos humanos aún existe dentro de la empresa._

 _De acuerdo a las regulaciones de la ley federal de trabajo (México), cuando alguien es contratado, su patrón no es sólo aquel que le paga, sino, quien se beneficia de su trabajo también. Por lo tanto, este trabajador de limpieza, pagado por el outsourcing, está en todo su derecho de alegar que la empresa de Diana sea quien pague sus gastos médicos, ya que, de acuerdo a esta ley, tienen esa obligación. Sí, sé que dije desde un principio que esta historia tiene lugar en Inglaterra, pero también comenté que todas las leyes involucradas serían las de mi país porque no sé sobre las leyes de Inglaterra._

 _¿Entonces para qué sirve un outsourcing si al final la misma empresa tiene también las responsabilidades de cuidar al personal? Hace un año (si no mal recuerdo) los outsourcing se prohibieron en muchas partes de México (casi todo el país) ya que se dieron cuenta de que sus funciones realmente no eran muy importantes y mucha gente los usaba como herramientas para el lavado de dinero (ya que son empresas por las que pasa mucho dinero sin ventas físicas, por lo que les es fácil inventarse las cosas en papel) además de que problemas como el caso que escribí eran muy comunes. Con esto podemos ver que la función de un outsourcing (que no se dedica al lavado de dinero) sólo sería la de agilizar la contratación de personal (de los rangos previamente dichos) lo cual también es una ayuda para la contabilidad en el área de nóminas._

 _Un outsourcing es distinto a una empresa prestadora de servicios. Existen empresas que contratan personal de limpieza y lo mandan a trabajar a donde tienen contratos, pero esas empresas no son outsourcing, son empresas de servicio cuyo servicio es la limpieza. Sé que quizá parece algo confuso, pero hay una diferencia según la ley de sociedades mercantiles. Básicamente: si el trabajador en su área debe decir que trabaja en otra empresa, es outsourcing, y si dice que trabaja en la misma empresa pero viene de otra, no lo es.  
_

 _Honestamente, lo que las diferencía más que nada son su razón social, pero eso sería otra cosa que explicar y esto se volvería extremadamente largo, así que lo dejaré hasta ahí._

 _Espero que todo eso este claro y, si no es así, como siempre, pueden preguntarme en los reviews, donde puedo extenderme aun más sin afectar el espacio de la historia._

 _Quizá pueda actualizar de nuevo hasta la próxima semana, pero espero hacerlo antes. ¡Espero que esten disfrutando la historia! ¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Luna de miel

_¿Qué tal amigos? Dejo hoy la continuación de esta historia en vez de esperar un poco ya que no sé si tendré otro rato libre esta semana._

 _¡Se acabaron los tecnicismos (por lo menos en este capítulo), vamos de lleno a la historia que esperábamos ver!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Luna de miel en pediatría**

Estaba hecho. Ninguna de las dos lo imaginaba así, pero estaba hecho. Un par de firmas, unos cuantos documentos y un par de amigas como testigo para cada una y todo estaba listo. Se habían casado bajo sociedad conyugal. Así de fácil. Akko nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Ni siquiera se había sentido como un matrimonio, realmente. Aquel tipo que se encargó de darles los papeles parecía aburrido de vivir, no hubo ningún tipo de ceremonia o algunas palabras bonitas de su parte, sólo habían firmado y ya. Claro, las palabras bonitas se las habían dicho en la junta conyugal a la que tuvieron que asistir el día anterior de manera obligatoria, pero aun así, se sentía algo vacío para ambas, aunque Diana había agradecido que el tipo nunca dijera: "puede besar a la novia", porque entonces hubiera explotado ahí mismo.

Lo más emocional que había sucedido en ese momento fue que la testigo y amiga de Diana, Bárbara, conocía a Akko y a sus amigas y testigos, ya que había ido a su departamento en distintas ocasiones por proyectos escolares con Lotte, quien estudiaba la misma licenciatura que ella. Más allá de ese saludo amistoso y la sorpresa de los no enterados, todo había sido tan crudo que parecía irreal. Pero sin importar lo que parecía, era real. Se habían casado realmente, lo cual ponía una sonrisa en ambas y no por las razones que los demás creían. Esas sonrisas no tenían mucho que ver con el dinero o el edificio, eran sonrisas de satisfacción, extraña complacencia.

Diana había invitado a todas a comer en un buen restaurante como agradecimiento por su ayuda como testigos, y ahí estaban, conversando alegremente y, casi todas, sintiéndose cómodas con la situación.

Hanna estaba incrédula ente lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. Claro que había visto a Diana sonreír, era obvio, después de tantos años de conocerse, pero nunca la había visto sonreír de forma ininterrumpida por tanto tiempo. La sonrisa que tenía Diana no había abandonado su rostro desde que firmaron los papeles del registro y Hanna no podía saber por qué, lo cual la incomodaba. Estaba viendo a su amiga ser feliz y no terminaba de entender, pero decidió guardarse cualquier comentario bajo el pensamiento de que, si su amiga era feliz, entonces estaba bien, sin importar lo que fuera.

Diana estaba en un momento de éxtasis. Había llegado a un punto de su vida en el que había conseguido solucionar todos los problemas que habían ido entrando en ella. El edificio estaba asegurado, la compañía iba bien, su relación con Akko estaba excelente y ahora tenía la seguridad de que, por lo menos durante seis meses, Akko estaría a su lado. Quizá no como le gustaría realmente, pero era un inicio. Pequeños pasos.

No sabía cuándo había caído completamente rendida ante el encanto de la chica castaña, pero ahí estaba, observándola. Miraba su cabello, con un peinado extraño pero que la hacía ver linda. Miraba sus ojos, grandes y apasionados, llenos de calidez. Miraba sus labios, se le antojaban suaves y deliciosos. Entraba en conflicto cuando su amiga Sucy la molestaba, ya que le encantaban las expresiones que la chica hacía, pero no le gustaba que la hicieran enojar. Cómo le gustaría que Akko acudiera a ella por protección, que se recargara en su pecho en un abrazo esperando su ayuda. Si bien eso no era posible de momento, nadie le impedía mirar, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo, de forma indiscriminada.

Tan indiscriminada era la acción de Diana, que Hanna por fin se había dado cuenta. Habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntas como para saber que Diana nunca veía de esa manera a nadie, hasta ahora. Al ser estudiante de leyes, comprendía medianamente por qué habían tenido que fingir este matrimonio, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que quizá eso no era todo. Dudaba que alguien con un matrimonio falso pudiera ver de esa manera a su cónyuge falso. Diana se veía tan… hambrienta. Era una persona casi irreconocible para Hanna, quien no podía creer lo que miraba, pero, aun así, ahí estaba, la evidencia era abrumadora. Rápidamente tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Amanda, un simple: "no vas a creer esto". No era que le gustara compartir rumores, mucho menos si se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas, pero tenía que dejarlo salir con alguien y estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que Bárbara no lo entendería. Estaba demasiado metida en su conversación con Lotte como para darse cuenta de la mirada libidinosa de Diana.

En ese momento, Hanna miró hacia el frente, donde estaba Sucy, quien la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, lo cual sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

" _Pero si esta tal Sucy tiene esa sonrisa, ¿quiere decir que Akko siente algo parecido?_ ", rondó el pensamiento por la mente de Hanna, que rápidamente miró a Akko, quien estaba metida en el menú pensando en qué pedir. " _Quizá ella lo disimula mejor que Diana…"_.

Durante el transcurso de la comida, Hanna no había dejado de mirar a Akko y Diana. Había notado que Akko también miraba a Diana de esa extraña manera, pero que, en efecto, era mejor escondiéndolo. Había notado ese pequeño cambio que hubo en la mirada de Diana cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de la castaña; esos pequeños sonrojos en ambas. No le quedaba ninguna duda. Ese matrimonio podría haber iniciado como una manera de beneficiarse ambas de forma económica, pero había terminado en un enamoramiento que le hacía recordar sus tiempos de secundaria por las miradas furtivas y los nervios evidentes.

Diana y Akko llegaron a casa un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde. Esperándolas en una silla en su jardín, estaba la señora Miranda, quien no perdió ni un segundo en felicitarlas.

"Qué triste que no hayan podido casarse con una hermosa boda y una gran fiesta, pero no se puede dejar de lado el trabajo y los estudios, eso es cierto". Les había dicho la anciana. "Espero que se la pasen bien en la fiesta de tu hospital, Diana".

Ah, por supuesto. Diana era alguien que tomaba en cuenta todo lo que sus empleados tenían para decir y, cuando la doctora Piscis le había sugerido una fiesta de Halloween en el departamento de pediatría para hacerlo sentir más cómodo para los niños, ella había accedido. Incluso había puesto dinero de su bolsa para que sucediera.

No sería algo grande, debido a la prisa con la que se había preparado, pero sería algo que, ella esperaba, los niños recordarían. ¿Y quién no recordaría a todo el hospital disfrazado mientras atendían a los pequeños? Incluso la prensa hablaría de ello. Tendrían dulces para los niños (por lo menos para los que pudieran comerlos de acuerdo a las órdenes del doctor) y frutas para quienes no pudieran consumir aquellos dulces procesados. Juegos habían sido preparados para el departamento de internados del hospital, donde los niños que debían estar ahí todo el día tendrían un pequeño desahogo. Sería algo bastante bueno, no sólo para los niños, sino para la imagen de la empresa.

Por supuesto, Akko estaba invitada. Diana la había invitado, vacilante, sin saber qué respuesta le daría. Nunca esperó la enorme sonrisa en la cara de la chica, quien rápidamente había comenzado a hablar sobre qué se pondría, lo cual había hecho que incluso Diana se sintiera emocionada ante la ocasión.

Después de una hora para alistarse, ambas estaban listas para la fiesta. Diana había decidido llevar un disfraz bastante simple, así que se disfrazó de vampiro, al fin que trajes tenía bastantes y conseguir lo demás era simple. Akko, por otro lado, había decidido disfrazarse con el atrevido atuendo de su cantante favorita.*

Diana esperaba a Akko, sentada en el sofá y se puso de pie cuando escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras. No había nada en este mundo que la hubiera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver. Diana nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella en su vida, estaba segura de eso. Tan linda que le había quitado toda palabra de la boca. Incluso ese sombrero que se veía ridículo (aunque le costara aceptarlo debido a su secreto fanatismo) en ella le parecía hermoso. Pero no estaba sola en aquel incómodo momento taciturno, ya que Akko también había quedado maravillada por la apariencia de Diana. Era algo extraño debido a su peinado que era una cola de caballo, pero aun así se veía tan guapa. El traje que llevaba le quedaba tan bien que estuvo a punto de tragarse su lengua al intentar hablar. ¿Cómo era posible siquiera aquello? Quizá no lo era y Akko simplemente estaba cayendo cada vez más en aquel pozo que era el enamoramiento.

"Diana… te ves… guapísima". Akko había soltado en un impulso, poniéndose roja al darse cuenta. "Digo, tú siempre te ves bien…". _"Sigue cavando tu tumba, tonta",_ pensó para sí misma. "Pero… sí… tú sabes…".

"Gracias, Akko. Tú también te ves… bastante… bien". Una pausa incómoda llenó el lugar. "Deberíamos irnos…". Diana comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con Akko un poco detrás de ella, ambas con la cabeza hecha jirones.

La fiesta había sido cansada, pero todo un éxito. Los niños habían quedado felices, los padres conformes e incluso el personal tenía la moral más arriba. Diana voló en las nubes durante todo el día. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien en ese día y ya sólo quedaba llegar a casa a dormir, así que no podía salir nada mal.

Akko, por otro lado, se sentía un poco agitada, no físicamente, sino, mentalmente. En un punto durante la fiesta, mientras platicaba con una de las pediatras, esta le había preguntado sobre su abrupto matrimonio con Diana y otras cosas un tanto personales que nunca se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no se habían inventado algún tipo de historia falsa para quienes no supieran y no debieran de saber sobre su matrimonio falso. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Quién le había pedido a quién la primera cita? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntas? ¿Quién fue la que pidió matrimonio? ¿En dónde? Ninguna de esas preguntas tenía respuesta y Akko sólo pudo escabullirse por pura suerte.

La japonesa también pensaba en otras cosas. Se había casado con Diana Cavendish y ella estaba siendo su primer amor. Era una "flor tardía", por decirlo así, pero, ¿por qué no estaba haciendo nada al respecto? En la fiesta había visto a uno de los enfermeros hablar con una de sus compañeras sobre la recepcionista de una forma muy romántica y, tras unas palabras de ánimo de su amiga, había ido a coquetear con la chica. Y aquí estaba Akko, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Diana sin saber qué decir porque estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que por dentro ya la había besado mil veces. Tenía que comenzar a hacer algo.

Llegaron a casa y ambas fueron a quitarse el disfraz para ponerse algo más cómodo y dormir. Después de cambiarse, Akko fue a la habitación de Diana, golpeó a la puerta y la rubia le dijo que pasara.

"Diana, espero no molestarte". Akko entró, mirando hacia todos lados, analizando cada rincón de lo que veía. Todo estaba bien arreglado, nada fuera de lugar. Parecía más un cuarto de hotel que una habitación privada. Lo único que destacaba era un pequeño oso de peluche en su tocador, lo cual la castaña pensó que era lindo.

"No te preocupes Akko, ¿qué necesitas?". Diana, que estaba sentada en su cama, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Akko se había detenido en aquel peluche e inmediatamente se sonrojó. " _Maldición, tenía que dejarla entrar…_ " se martirizó mentalmente.

"Bueno, verás, hoy durante la fiesta me preguntaron sobre nosotras y me di cuenta de que no tenemos una historia establecida. Pensé que eso podría ser un problema en el futuro". Akko habló sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba, bajo el marco de la puerta y aún miraba al oso del tocador, nerviosa.

"Tienes razón. Nunca había hecho esto, así que no lo había pensado, pero es cierto". Diana se levantó y se paró frente al oso, tapándole la vista a Akko, quien miró a la chica a los ojos rápidamente. "Realmente… no tengo experiencia en estas cosas". Diana se acercó lentamente a la otra chica. "Quizá pueda dejártelo a ti". Diana quedó frente a la castaña sin entender por qué ella estaba completamente roja.

Claro, Akko había dejado de funcionar en el momento que Diana terminó su frase. Su mente perversa había sacado de contexto lo que dijo la rubia. Quizá este era el momento para dar un paso al frente y comenzar a construir algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Akko?". Diana le tocó la frente con la mano como si midiera su temperatura.

"¡Diana!". Akko gritó, sobresaltando a la rubia y a ella misma. "Lo siento…". Estaba perdida. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa. "Yo… tú… Diana…". La cara de Diana era una de confusión completa mientras miraba la de Akko, que era una cosa indescifrable entre miedo, angustia, confusión, ¿una sonrisa? No entendía nada.

 _"Sólo acércate y bésala". "¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera sé si somos amigas". "¿Me considera su amiga?". "Creo que el otro día nos hicimos amigas en el sofá". "Debería de contestarle algo". "¿Qué preguntó?". "¡Bésala!". "Regresa a tu habitación rápidamente antes de que diga algo más"_. Akko estaba en una batalla interna consigo misma. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y no sabía qué hacer, lo cual sólo le sumaba a su ansiedad.

Akko observó que Diana estaba a punto de decir algo y, antes de que las palabras salieran de la boca de la rubia, Akko la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso más rápido que el sonido.

 _"¿¡PERO QUÉ HICE!?"._ Akko inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Diana, que estaba en shock. Aterrada, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Diana estaba perpleja. Mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. Se preguntaba por qué la otra chica la había besado y a la vez se maldecía por no haberla tomado para profundizar aquel acto. Se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a eso y a la vez se maldecía por no haberlo hecho antes. Se preguntaba qué sentiría la castaña por ella y a la vez se maldecía por no poder decir con certeza lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Una sola cosa era segura para Diana: escuchar a Akko vomitando en el baño de su habitación no era algo que le gustase bastante.

* * *

 _*Con ese traje me refiero al de Shiny Chariot en la historia original de las brujitas.  
_

 _Ok, la cosa comienza a avanzar de verdad. A partir de aquí no queda mucho (ya que empecé esta historia con el final en mente y, aunque no lo he escrito, sé que está muy cerca) pero queda lo más interesante._

 _Tengo planeada otra historia tipo "spin off" sobre la relación de Criox y Chariot la cual comenzaré a escribir tan pronto como termine esta, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de cómo estará la situación, pero dejaré eso de lado por ahora, centrándome en terminar primero esta historia antes que nada.  
_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Espero que estén disfrutando esto tanto como yo. ¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Capítulo 9 - La tertulia silenciosa

_¡Hola amigos! Vengo hoy con la continuación de esta historia que está muy cerca del final._

 _Es es el capítulo más intenso y largo de la historia, así que ¡prepárense!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – La tertulia silenciosa**

Dos días pasaron después de aquel extraño beso. Dos días en el infierno para Diana quien, por fuera, parecía ser la misma de siempre, pero por dentro estaba hecha un desastre.

Akko la había besado, eso estaba bien, ¿no? Pero luego se había apartado rápidamente y, más importante, se había ido a vomitar. Eso no sonaba bien, para nada. Sobre todo no para la rubia, quien tenía nula experiencia en estos casos. Nunca había tenido una relación y sus amigas evitaban hablar sobre eso con ella, aunque ella no sabía por qué. Todo eso junto, con el tiempo, la había hecho sentir incómoda al hablar sobre sus sentimientos amorosos. ¿A quién podía acudir? Dudaba que su tía pudiera ser de ayuda y ni de broma iría con sus primas. Andrew quedaba descartado, obviamente. Su relación nunca había sido buena como para poder preguntarle algo así. ¿Amanda? Jesucristo tendría que bajar del cielo y tocar a su puerta con ese consejo para que ella si quiera pensara acudir a la chica pelirroja. Nunca terminaría de molestarla, estaba segura, lo había visto suceder cuando Bárbara le había hablado de su crush hacia Andrew. Nunca escucharía el final de lo que Amanda pudiera decirle, de eso estaba segura.

Quizá estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y sólo necesitaba hablar con Akko y preguntarle sobre la situación, pero la castaña había comenzado a salir mucho más temprano, antes de que ella si quiera despertase, y comenzó a llegar más tarde, cuando Diana tenía que irse a dormir, lo que hizo imposible que Diana pudiera decirle algo, ya que quería hablarlo cara a cara.

Y ahí estaba Diana, sentada en el sofá, mirando una película a las nueve de la noche el sábado, esperando a que Akko llegara para poder pedirle unos minutos y hablar sobre la situación.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Honestamente no estaba muy segura. Tenía la esperanza que, una vez confrontada, Akko fuera quien comenzara la conversación.

Diana nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa e insegura en su vida.

* * *

Akko no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Había pasado los últimos dos días evitando a la rubia que la había vuelto loca con sólo acercarse un poco y tocarle la frente. Iba a la universidad y, al terminar sus actividades ahí, regresaba al departamento que solía compartir con Lotte y Sucy hasta que ambas chicas la sacaban de ahí diciéndole que debía de irse a casa con su esposa. O más bien, hasta que Sucy le decía eso y Lotte sólo asentía con una sonrisa.

Les había contado a ambas lo sucedido y aun así la lanzaban a los lobos. ¿Era ese su castigo por haberlas dejado? Quizá por parte de Sucy, pero sabía que Lotte no era una sádica, así que no sabía por qué.

Por supuesto, ella no estaba al tanto de que, desde su partida, Sucy y Lotte habían comenzado a disfrutar plena y completamente de la energía de su juventud, juntas, algo que habían decidido no comentarle a Akko de momento, debido a las circunstancias.

Así, Akko llegaba a casa de la rubia sólo a dormir (aunque no lo hacía realmente, al estar pensando en la situación) y a tomar un baño. Por lo menos hasta ese sábado, en el que, sin que ella lo supiera, Diana la estaba esperando.

Akko caminaba por la acera rumbo a casa, con un frío que su chaqueta no lograba cubrir completamente, cuando fue detenida por su vecina, quien estaba sentada en una silla de su jardín, con una enorme preocupación al verla hecha un desastre.

"¡Chiquilla! La universidad es importante, pero debes de cuidarte un poco más. He notado que llegas muy tarde últimamente. Incluso hoy que es sábado. Seguro que la pequeña Diana está muy triste. ¡Recién casadas y con estos problemas!". Akko estaba tan cansada y distraída que no sabía ni qué decir, así que simplemente asintió. "¿Por qué no vienes un momento a mi casa por una buena taza de chocolate caliente? Quizá puedas contarme un poco de lo que estás haciendo en la universidad que es tan importante". La anciana tomó la mano de la castaña y comenzó a jalarla levemente hacia su casa.

Akko no opuso resistencia. Una taza de chocolate caliente no sonaba mal en realidad y, siendo honesta, quizá la pequeña señora podía tener una visión distinta en su problema. Al fin y al cabo, parecía ser una buena persona, así que entró con ella a su casa.

Una vez en la cocina, Miranda le sirvió una taza de chocolate y ambas se sentaron en la pequeña barra.

"Así que, ¿qué te ha mantenido tan ocupada? No quiero ser grosera, pero tu apariencia no es muy buena y puedo notar que también Diana la está pasando mal". La señora había hablado con verdadera preocupación, algo que hizo a Akko un poco más abierta a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar, fue interrumpida. "No me digas. Ya sé que está sucediendo. Ahora que recuerdo, algo similar me pasó cuando recién me casé con mi difunto esposo". Akko sólo la miró sin decir nada, bebiendo de la taza, esperando a que le dijera lo que ella creía que estaba pasando. "Problemas de cama, ¿no? A veces querer intentar algo nuevo es demasiado para la otra persona". La castaña casi escupe el chocolate al escuchar la anciana, pero logró tragárselo, aunque de mala manera. "¡Lo sabía! La tecnología puede avanzar a pasos agigantados, pero las relaciones humanas siempre se quedan iguales. ¿Por qué no me dices un poco más y tal vez pueda ayudarte? No… no detalles o cosas así, pero la situación en general".

Akko vaciló. Creía que tal vez era bueno decirle la verdad a la pequeña señora, pero a la vez sabía que no era así, así que tendría que seguir con su historia, ya que realmente quería escuchar el consejo que la anciana pudiera darle.

"Sí, la verdad es que… quise hacer algo que nunca habíamos hecho… algo que a ella le pareció… ¿raro? Y, un segundo después, me sentí tan nerviosa que simplemente me detuve unos segundos y después vomité". La señora frente a la joven soltó un jadeo de sorpresa con una cara que demostraba un poco de terror pero también de curiosidad. "¡No, no, no, no, no! No era algo asqueroso o malo, es sólo que… entré en pánico y la primera reacción de mi cuerpo fue vomitar". Akko estaba completamente avergonzada. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero también entendía que, bajo el contexto en el que estaban hablando, parecía ser algo completamente extraño.

"Bueno, niña… esas cosas pueden pasar… me imagino…". Akko se tapó la cara, completamente roja. "Pero no puedes dejar que eso destruya su relación. ¿Hace cuánto que están juntas?". La señora se puso de pie y se sirvió una taza de chocolate, para después regresar a sentarse junto a la castaña, quien estaba paralizada al no saber qué responder.

"Eh… ¿tres años?... no soy muy buena para recordar fechas". La joven mintió lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Lo ves? Si el hecho de que olvides sus aniversarios no las ha separado, una cosa así de pequeña no debería de hacerlo". La anciana tomó una de las manos de Akko de forma cariñosa y la apretó levemente. "Habla con ella. Arregla las cosas. Aún son jóvenes, experimentar es algo normal. Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá".

Después de unos momentos más de charla en la que la castaña tuvo que inventarse más cosas sobre su relación con Diana, Akko había salido en dirección a su casa con un termo lleno de chocolate que Miranda le había dado para la rubia.

Cuando entró a casa, vio todas las luces apagadas de la planta baja, así que pensó que Diana estaría en su cuarto o, posiblemente, dormida, ya que a la rubia le gustaba dormir temprano. Dejó el chocolate en el refrigerador y caminó hacia la sala, con piensos de ver un poco de televisión. Cuando llegó ahí y antes de que encendiera el aparato, miró al piano a su izquierda, recordando lo que le había dicho Diana sobre el mismo. Se acercó al instrumento y destapó las teclas, sentándose al banquillo y comenzando a tocar.

* * *

Diana estaba recostada en su cama, ya con el pijama puesto, contestando uno de los incesantes mensajes de broma de Amanda, cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Se puso de pie rápidamente y bajó las escaleras poco a poco, comenzando a escuchar el piano.

La rubia no reconocía la pieza, pero le parecía hermosa, y más aún cuando Akko comenzó a cantar sobre el bello sonido del piano.

Diana se sentó en el sofá mirando a la castaña. No recordaba haber visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. La manera en la que la chica movía los dedos en el instrumento, la voz angelical que emanaba de su boca, el movimiento que hacía con todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la música que estaba interpretando. Se había enamorado locamente, pero no le importaba. En ese momento, cualquier preocupación que hubiera tenido antes, cualquier pensamiento negativo, se había esfumado. El mundo había desaparecido, sólo existían ellas y a la rubia esto le parecía maravilloso.

Se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que la pieza había terminado y que la castaña se había levantado, tapando las teclas del instrumento. Sabía que la conversación incómoda estaba por suceder, pero por algún motivo, no se sentía nerviosa.

Aplaudió ligeramente, sobresaltando a la castaña, que soltó un pequeño grito de terror al escucharla. "Realmente eres una persona llena de talento, Akko, puedo decirlo incluso si no conozco la pieza". La rubia se acercó un poco a ella, pero guardando su distancia para no hacer de la situación algo incómodo.

"Gracias, Diana… Es una canción de Scorpions.* Espero no haberte despertado, es sólo que… bueno… vi el piano y quise tocar… lo siento…". En ese momento, la rubia sintió los nervios volver a su cuerpo, recordando el predicamento en el que se encontraban. Diana estaba a punto de pedirle a Akko unos momentos para aclarar las cosas, pero la chica habló antes. "La vecina me dio un poco de chocolate para ti… yo… eh… lo guardé en el refrigerador… creí que estarías dormida…". La rubia notaba el nerviosismo y la vergüenza en Akko, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco menos nerviosa al darse cuenta de que no era la única.

"Gracias, Akko. Quisiera… que habláramos un poco… si no te molesta…". Diana señaló el comedor y, acto seguido, se encaminó hacia él, con la castaña tras ella. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa, frente a frente.

El silencio incómodo llenó el lugar rápidamente. Akko se había bloqueado con tantas cosas que quería decir y Diana no sabía por dónde empezar. Solamente estaban sentadas, mirando hacia cualquier cosa, excepto a la persona frente a ellas.

"Lo siento mucho, Diana… yo… lo que hice… no debí hacerlo". Akko sintió que lo mejor era iniciar con una disculpa por sus acciones. "Fue sólo un impulso tonto… y para empeorar la situación, me puse tan nerviosa después que tuve que vomitar… de verdad lo siento". La castaña sólo miraba hacia abajo, como si la mesa fuera la cosa más interesante de la habitación.

Diana se sentía extrañamente aliviada al saber que no había sido ella quien le provocó vómito a su compañera de casa. "No te preocupes Akko… entiendo… o eso creo…". Akko miró a la rubia de forma esperanzadora. "No estoy molesta… sólo quiero saber… ¿por qué?". Diana la miró por primera vez desde que la conversación inicio, lo que hizo que Akko volteara hacia otro lado, avergonzada y roja hasta las orejas.

"Diana… eres… muy hermosa… mi cabeza simplemente no pudo soportar que estuvieras tan cerca y… creo que me volví loca por un momento…". La castaña golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y puso sus manos en la nuca, tratando de esconderse.

Diana se tapó la cara con una mano mientras apretaba el pantalón de su pijama con la otra, extremadamente avergonzada. Muchas veces le habían dicho que era hermosa. Habían coqueteado con ella tantas veces que era imposible contarlas, pero nunca se había puesto nerviosa por ello, hasta ahora.

"Gracias, Akko…". El cuarto quedó en silencio unos instantes. Diana no sabía si preguntar más sobre eso o si simplemente debería de quedarse ahí, esperando a ver cómo se desenvolvían las cosas más adelante, pero decidió indagar, pensando que sería una tortura el esperar. "Entonces, ¿te sientes… atraída por mí?". Nunca en su vida creyó que haría tal pregunta, mucho menos con la vergüenza tan grande que corría por su cuerpo, haciéndola sudar frío.

"Sí". La respuesta fue corta, pero esa sola palabra le derritió todos los muros a la rubia, que rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a Akko. "Pero, sabes, si eso te molesta puedo intentar evitarlo, como estuve haciéndolo estos días". Cada paso de la rubia ponía a Akko más nerviosa, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacerle, pero la expresión en la cara de Diana le hacía creer que la iba a abofetear. "No me gustaría que me odies, Diana, así que, si quieres que me vaya, puedo hacerlo. Podemos llegar a una… ¡Ah!". Akko fue interrumpida y soltó un pequeño grito de miedo cuando Diana la tomó de las mejillas y la besó de forma desesperada.

Después de un par de segundos, Diana se separó de la castaña, quien la miraba sorprendida, y por fin se dio cuenta de sus acciones. "Creo que yo también me siento atraída por ti, Akko". Dio un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo toda la confianza que había demostrado en los últimos segundos.

La chica japonesa se levantó rápidamente, saliendo de su estupor, y la besó de nuevo, de una forma más hambrienta, acción que no fue rechazada por Diana, quien incluso profundizó el beso.

Akko rompió el beso y quedó frente a frente con la rubia, su nariz rozando la de ella. "Si la vecina pregunta, llevamos tres años de relación y nos conocimos por Amanda". Rápidamente, volvió a besar a la chica, hambrienta de nuevo, para separarse otra vez. "Oh, y si pregunta sobre nuestra experimentación sexual… será mejor que lo evadas, por favor". La rubia la miró confundida, pero le importó poco y se acercó para besarla de nuevo, tomando la cabeza de Akko con sus manos.

Diana bajó sus manos hacia la cadera de la japonesa y la levantó un poco, para después poner sus manos en los glúteos de Akko, quien rodeó a Diana con sus piernas. Acto seguido, la sentó en la mesa, separando el beso.

"Akko… quiero…". La rubia fue interrumpida por un beso fugaz de la castaña, quien asintió.

"Yo también, Diana". Y nunca en su vida la rubia se había sentido así. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo sobre algo o alguien en su vida. Nunca había tenido esa sensación de que su cuerpo quemaba. Nunca había sentido que la ropa estaba demasiado caliente contra su cuerpo. Todo había sido por Akko, quien, desde el principio, la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más. La quería para ella sola.

Diana levantó de nuevo a Akko y la llevó cargando hasta su habitación. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible, debido a que no estaba en la mejor forma física, pero lo logró, aunque no pudo soportarlo más una vez que llegaron a la habitación y la rubia lanzó a su chica a la cama. La castaña simplemente la miró con sorpresa, la cual sólo creció cuando vio a Diana quitándose la blusa de su pijama, dejando su pecho completamente descubierto, haciendo que la lujuria en Akko se multiplicara.

La castaña se puso de pie y volteó la situación, tumbando a Diana en la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y aún más rápido, la blusa que llevaba abajo. Miró a Diana, que la veía con deseo y eso encendió más a la japonesa, quien se lanzó sobre la rubia y, mientras la besaba, comenzó a tocar sus pechos.

Diana, que tenía sus brazos en la espalda de Akko, le quitó el sostén, pasando rápidamente a intentar desabrochar el pantalón de la castaña, pero fallando miserablemente. Comenzó simplemente a intentar hacer que bajara a la fuerza, pero Akko la detuvo.

"Nunca imaginé que fueras tan impaciente, Diana". Akko le susurró al oído, lo que excitó aún más a Diana.

"Nunca había hecho esto… honestamente, no sé si voy rápido o lento, Akko". Diana le dio un beso corto a la otra chica, quien se quedó perpleja al escuchar que era la primera vez de Diana. También era su primera vez, pero algo le decía que su sorpresa estaba justificada. ¿Es que nadie nunca había intentado nada con la rubia? ¿O todos habían fallado horriblemente? No le importaba, realmente.

Akko desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo junto con su ropa interior, al tiempo que Diana hacía lo mismo.

"También es mi primera vez… al decirlo, me siento un poco más avergonzada". La castaña soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que Diana también lo hiciera. Por unos instantes, se miraron la una a la otra, Akko sobre la rubia, completamente desnudas en la cama de la misma.

"Akko… yo…". Fue interrumpida por la otra chica, quien reanudó los besos.

La japonesa bajó una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Diana, comenzando a tocarla suavemente y volviendo loca a la chica debajo de ella, quien comenzó a gemir una octava más arriba de lo que su voz normalmente alcanzaba. Poco a poco, Akko fue abriéndose paso en la intimidad de Diana con un par de dedos mientras con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, haciéndola gemir cada vez más, mientras incrementaba la velocidad, hasta que la chica bajo ella arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar mientras gritaba el nombre de Akko, quien había bajado a besar el cuello de la rubia.

Akko detuvo el movimiento por un segundo para mirar a Diana, que estaba jadeando y tenía los ojos cerrados.

"De verdad eres hermosa". Diana abrió los ojos al escuchar a Akko y rápidamente la empujó hacia un lado, haciéndola caer a la cama de espaldas y poniéndose sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente.

Diana apartó su boca de la de la castaña y bajó hacia sus pechos, poniendo uno de los pezones de la chica entre sus labios, haciendo que a esta se le escapara un gemido agudo, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia. Siguió bajando poco a poco, dando besos en el abdomen de la otra chica hasta que llegó a su intimidad.

"Diana, aún no he tomado un baño, no…". Fue interrumpida cuando la otra chica comenzó a lamer lentamente uno de los muslos de Akko.

"Realmente no me importa eso, Akko". Diana movió sus atenciones hacia la parte íntima de la chica, quien puso sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia.

Diana lamía cada vez más rápido, tratando de entrar en el compás que marcaban los movimientos de Akko, hasta que la misma soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, que hizo que Diana se detuviera al saber lo que acababa de suceder.

Diana se levantó de su posición y vio a Akko tapándose la cara con sus manos. Quitó las manos de la cara de la castaña y la besó de forma tierna, para después recostarse a su lado y quedar en silencio durante unos momentos.

"¿Diana?". Akko rompió el silencio.

"¿Sí, Akko?". Diana miró a la japonesa, quien de nuevo tenía su cara tapada con sus manos y, tras ellas, podía notar el sonrojo que la chica tenía.

"¿Quisieras… ser mi novia?". Diana se rio ante la situación, lo que hizo que Akko quitara sus manos de la cara y mirara a la inglesa con curiosidad.

"Creo que lo que acabamos de hacer es tu respuesta, Akko". La besó levemente y la abrazó. La otra chica reciprocó el abrazo y así, ambas durmieron, por primera vez en unos días, plácidamente.

* * *

 _*La canción de Scorpions que yo tenía en mente cuando escribí esto es "A moment in a million years". _

_Ok. Llegamos a la parte más intensa donde parece que se terminó todo conflicto. Esto está por terminar. Tentativamente, el siguiente capítulo es el último de la historia, aunque no estoy muy seguro._

 _Espero que este capítulo no haya sido demasiado fuerte para las personas sensibles. Si fue así, me disculpo. Si no, espero que les haya gustado. Nunca había escrito un acto sexual, así que espero no haberme sobrepasado ni haberme quedado corto._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos luego._


	10. Capítulo 10 - Great Care Cavendish

_Esta vez no tengo palabras para decir antes de comenzar. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Great Care Cavendish**

Esa mañana Diana despertó por culpa de un exceso de ruido que se filtraba en su habitación, una música estridente que venía de la planta baja. Al principio, soltó un suspiro sin ganas, pero después de levantarse y ver su pijama aún en el piso, recordó lo que había sucedido y sonrío con verdadera felicidad.

Se levantó y miró hacia su tocador, donde estaba su oso de peluche. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó al oso y lo abrazó. "No tenías que ver eso…". Susurró Diana, dejando al oso de nuevo en su lugar.

Una vez que se vistió, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, escuchando la música cada vez más fuerte. Una música que le parecía extremadamente violenta y poco agradable para sus oídos. Al llegar a la sala, el lugar de donde provenía la música, Diana simplemente bajó el volumen casi por completo, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Akko gritar de manera muy rasposa lo que, ella creía, era el coro de la canción, haciendo que se le saliera una risa de esas que ella extrañamente dejaba salir.

"¡Ah, Diana!". Akko asomó la cabeza por la pared de la cocina, roja como tomate. "Lo siento…". Entró rápidamente a la cocina otra vez. En ese momento Diana se dio cuenta de que, de donde estaba la castaña, emanaba un olor delicioso y comenzó a acercarse al lugar.

"¿Tu disculpa es por la música estridente, tu grito extrañamente lindo o por lo que pasó anoche?". Diana, una vez en la cocina, se sentó en la barra, mirando a la otra chica cocinando lo que parecían ser huevos.

"Por la música… y el grito… y por lo de anoche si es necesario también…". La castaña sirvió dos platos y los puso sobre la barra, aún roja.

"No te preocupes. No debes de disculparte por nada". Diana tomó uno de los platos y lo acercó a ella. "Bueno, quizá un poco por la música violenta, pero sólo por eso". La castaña se sentó junto a ella. "¿Qué clase de música es esa?". Diana tomó un bocado de su plato.

"¡Es Gojira! Ellos tocaron con Shiny Chariot antes de que la banda saltara a la fama, en Francia". Akko habló con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa, mientras la rubia había detenido su desayuno para verla, también sonriendo con cariño.

"Siempre que hablas sobre música te exaltas bastante. Es muy lindo. Eres muy linda". Diana tomó otro bocado del desayuno, dejando de mirar a la chica a su lado.

"¡Diana!". Gritó la japonesa fingiendo indignación pero con un sonrojo en la cara, para después meterse a la boca el tenedor con comida.

"Por cierto, Akko, quería decirte esto antes, pero bueno… tú sabes qué sucedió…". La castaña miró a Diana con preocupación. "No es nada malo… no exactamente…". Ahora la miró confundida. "La empresa quiere hacer un comercial en el que hagamos ver lo abiertos de mente que somos y qué tan buenas son nuestras instalaciones, además de mostrar un ambiente familiar amigable para todo tipo de familias". La rubia miró a Akko, quien sólo asintió de entendida. "La cosa es que… quieren que tú salgas en el comercial, como mi esposa". Diana miró hacia abajo, esperando la respuesta molesta de su ahora novia, pero esta no llegó.

"¿¡En serio!? ¡Claro que sí, Diana!". La castaña abrazó fuertemente a Diana, quien estaba estupefacta ante tal reacción.

"Creí que te molestaría, ya que, aunque iniciamos una relación ayer, todo lo del matrimonio es algo falso y…". La rubia fue silenciada por un beso de la japonesa, dejándola con una mirada inquisidora.

"Eso no importa, Diana. ¡Saldremos en un comercial juntas, sobre familia!". Diana no lograba entender al cien por ciento el porqué del entusiasmo de su novia, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar, agradeciendo que su reacción no había sido la contraria.

* * *

Una semana después, Akko se encontraba junto a Diana en la sala de reuniones de la empresa. Estaba ahí para escuchar la planeación del comercial, aunque eso no le ayudaba para evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

"La señorita Diana dirá todo lo que viene en el script sobre las instalaciones. Acto seguido, el script de nuestro próximo hospital veterinario y, para terminar, el de la familia, ahí es donde entra la señorita Atsuko". La doctora Piscis explicaba a todos los demás en la sala. "Señorita Diana". Se dirigió a la rubia directamente. "Por favor, nada de trajes. Queremos hacer ver que somos abiertos de mente y no un hospital exclusivo de aquellos que vengan bien vestidos, así que, por favor, es necesario que vista de manera muy casual ese día. Lo mismo va para usted, señorita Atsuko". La castaña dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar su nombre.

"¡Sí, entiendo!". Contestó demasiado algo la japonesa, haciendo que Diana se tapara la cara y su tía Daryl rodara los ojos hacia atrás.

"Bien… con eso será suficiente. Tocaremos de manera sutil todos nuestros problemas y, del mismo modo, todos parecerán solucionados". La doctora Piscis tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella.

"Correcto. Si nadie tiene nada más que agregar, entonces pongámonos a trabajar para preparar las áreas del hospital para la grabación". La gente comenzó a irse de la sala, dejando al final a Diana y Akko en la misma.

"¿Crees que pueda hacerlo bien? Sé que no voy a decir nada, sólo tengo que llegar, abrazarte y darte un beso en la mejilla pero, ¿y si me pongo nerviosa y no me sale bien la primera vez?". La castaña bajó la mirada, acongojada. Diana tomó una de sus manos y con la que tenía libre, levantó la cara de Akko, tomándola del mentón.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Si te equivocas, podrás hacerlo de nuevo, tanto como sea necesario. Tranquila. Voy a estar ahí, contigo". La rubia le dio un beso tierno y corto que hizo sonreír a su novia.

* * *

"Sabemos también que nada es más importante que la familia". Diana hablaba frente a la cámara sin titubear, como una profesional, aunque se sentía extraña haciendo eso mientras iba vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa casual de color verde. En ese momento, Akko se acercó a Diana y la abrazó, dándole también un beso en la mejilla, todo esto con una sonrisa. "Es por eso que aquí nos preocupamos enteramente por su salud y cuidamos a nuestros pacientes como si fueran parte de la nuestra". Akko dejó de abrazarla y sólo la tomó de la mano. "Porque aquí, en Great Care Cavendish, queremos verte bien". Diana besó a la castaña en la mejilla y justo después de eso, el director gritó el corte de la grabación.

"¡Estuviste increíble, Diana! Lamento que nos tomara tanto tiempo por mi culpa". La japonesa miró al suelo tristemente, pero Diana levantó la cabeza de la misma con ambas manos y le plantó un beso algo rudo que enrojeció a su novia.

"Te dije que no debías preocuparte. Todo salió bien y ya está terminado, eso es lo que importa". Volvió a besar a la chica, pero ahora de manera tierna. "Te quiero, Akko".

"Yo también te quiero, Diana". Y la abrazó fuertemente, como si esperase que sus cuerpos se fundieran y que nunca se separaran, para poder estar junto a la rubia durante siglos. "Por cierto, La maestra Úrsula me dijo hoy en la mañana que Croix le había propuesto matrimonio por fin".

Diana miró a la castaña con preocupación. "Qué bien por ellas…". El ambiente se volvió algo tenso entre ambas, que seguían abrazadas a un costado del pasillo mientras el equipo de grabación terminaba de recoger sus cosas. "Akko…". Diana fue interrumpida por un beso fugaz de la más bajita.

"Ya sé qué estás pensando Diana". Akko la miró, preocupada. "Apenas hemos estado juntas un par de semanas, no pienso en nuestra boda todavía… en la real. Sé que te quiero y que quisiera estar contigo toda mi vida, pero no me importa si eso sucede en una gran fiesta con miles de testigos o si sólo sucede con nuestras amigas más cercanas. Lo que me importa es que estés conmigo". La castaña abrazó a la rubia de nuevo, con la misma fuerza que antes.

Diana besó la cabeza de Akko con cariño, dejándose llevar por el calor del abrazo, sintiéndose, por primera vez en su vida, realmente completa.

* * *

 _Y, por fin, llegamos al final de esta historia. Aprendí bastante al escribirla y, honestamente, me divertí mucho._

 _Esta no será la única vez que escriba un fanfic, aunque sí es muy probable que sea la única vez en la que trabajo tanto en el argumento principal, ya que creo hasta pudo volverse tedioso. Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo._

 _La historia de Chariot y Croix que pensaba meter aquí, la publicaré como un one-shot después, o eso creo, ya que se está alargando bastante. Además, tengo una idea gestándose para otro fic Diakko el cual espero que, al igual que hicieron con este, apoyen de la misma linda manera, ayudándome a corregir errores de trama o dándome consejos para escribir mejor._

 _¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado estas últimas semanas! Realmente espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
